Time For Decision
by Lioness002
Summary: As Kevin and Gwen's relationship becomes more prominent, they start to see some of the boundary's of their relationship. At this age they are starting to face cross roads and deciding who and what they want. Lots of Gwevin! IS NOW COMPLETE!
1. Beginning

Right now it's 3:00 AM and I can't sleep. I twist and turn under my covers and sleep still eludes me, I turn and look at the clock, 3:15.

"Great." I huffed as I got out of bed.

Fighting aliens all day keeps me up all night, I know it shouldn't since I've been doing it for years but it still unsettles me. I walked over to my window and opened it, the cool night air swirled around my face and I took a deep breath. For the end of spring it sure was cold, but that's probably from the thin veil of fog covering the streets.

"I wonder what Ben and Kevin are doing right now...most likely Ben is sleeping and Kevin is slipping in from some late night party." I thought with a giggle to myself.

Just thinking of Kevin trying to go in some small bedroom window to get into his house was hilarious, that is, without his mom waking up. If she did wake up it would end in her lecturing Kevin on how worried she was or that he could have at least called her.

I smiled; Kevin always knows how to get into trouble.

I yawned and walked back over to my bed and grabbed my phone, I scrolled through my contacts and found Kevin's number. I looked at it and smirked; let's see if he's up.

I went to a new message and sent him my message, "Hey, you up?"

After I sent the message I waited for him to reply, three years ago I would have been dead scared to send him a message this late...or early depending on how he looks at it. I looked back on just only three years ago, so much had changed; Kevin had joined us in our search of Grandpa Max, Ben and I became friends with Kevin, we saved the world and found Grandpa Max, Kevin got mutated from the Omnitrix, he got cured when the Omnitrix blew up, Ben got the Ultimatrix, we saved the world again, Kevin and I started dating, and my personal favorite we kissed. 'Wow, what a year'. And yet that was only the highlights in that one year, I had been happier than any other year of my life and it was all because of Kevin. Who was now my boyfriend of three years.

That was when Kevin texted me back, "Yeah I'm up but that's nothing new...why are you up Gwen?"

I then replied, "I couldn't sleep and I had a feeling you were up."

Of course Ben really didn't like that Kevin and I were seeing each other, but that's just the way it is so we told him to deal with it. We really like each other so we really don't care what anyone says. Of course it's hard to date Kevin when he's so cryptic but that's just one of the many traits of Kevin.

There was a bing and I looked at Kevin's reply, "So when you can't sleep you text me? Why? It's not like I'm anything special and what are you going to do if I'm actually sleeping for once?" I nearly burst out in laughter, he is so dense.

I then replied, "Well, I like to text you, and if you are getting sleep for once I would clap for you. And you are more special than you think."

When he acts stupid it's funny and annoying at the same time, it's almost like he try's to get on my nerves. What's funny is that if my parents caught me texting Kevin at...oh, wow 4:00 am, they would ground me for life. That's probably because they really don't like Kevin that much.

I looked back at my phone, "Special in what way? Like special E.D.?"

I sighed in annoyance. "Wow, it's almost like he makes me spell out things for him." I thought. "No silly, your special to me like important. But you texting me has made me sleepy, I'll see you tomorrow." I replied.

I yawned once again and got under my covers, maybe now sleep will come. When Kevin replied I was slowly slipping into sleep, the last thing I saw before my eyes closed was "Kay I'll see you tomorrow, sleep tight Gwen. I love you." I smiled and whispered to myself, 'Love you too.'

The Next Morning 

When I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock at 7:30 am, I wanted to throw it at the wall. I was lucky I had good restraint or else the clock would have been reduced to a pile of broken gears, wires and other parts.

I stumbled out of bed and went into my bathroom that was connected to Ken's room, since Ken's in college I have the bathroom to myself. I turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up; when it was ready I got undressed and stepped in.

The warmth of the water was a great feeling after a night of practically no sleep. I washed my hair and face vigorously to get the sleep out of my eyes and get my red mane of hair clean. I then turned the water off and grabbed two towels off the shelf and wrapped them around myself and my hair and walked back to my room.

I went and rummaged around through my closet to find a suitable outfit. I grabbed a long sleeve white T-Shirt and a black camisole and some dark blue skinny jeans. When I was done getting dressed I went and blow dried my hair and put on some light make-up.

That was when my phone rang; I picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Gwen its Kevin, you doin' anything today?" He asked.

I smiled and answered "Don't think so, why?"

He answered after a few seconds of silence, "Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to lunch or something…"

His sentence ended in a whisper but I could hear it.

I walked downstairs and opened the refrigerator, "Sure I'd love too, when?"

"Really!" he exclaimed. "I, I mean um, we could um, go um one of your favorite food places, what do you feel like eating?"

I thought for a moment before I suggested we went to one of my favorite Italian places called Sparta's.

"That sounds great Gwen how bout I pick you up at 11:30 am, is that ok?"

At this point I was ready to do cart wheels, "Oh sure, that's perfect, I guess I'll see you then Kevin."

The conversation was coming to an end so his reply was short, "See you soon and I'll be there on time for once."

I could practically hear his smile through the line. "Kay Kevin, bye." And with that his line went dead. For a few minutes I stood in the middle of my kitchen absorbing what just happened. "He asked me out...HE ASKED ME OUT!"

I almost flew up the stairs too look for the perfect outfit to wear on this outing; I did this with brightened spirits. Even though we had been dating for three years he was still very shy, if he asked me out it was a blessing.

I was so happy I didn't even realize that there was someone standing in the corner of my room.


	2. Trouble

**Hey guys, its Lioness002 and I wanted to just inform you that this is my first Fanfiction story ever so I wanted some feedback. So let me know if there is anything I should change or write it would be much appreciated. Please review! Thanks! :) P.S. I own nothing! **

**...**

I screamed when a voice came from the corner of my room. But it was none other than my annoyance or a cousin, Ben.

"What the hell are you doing in here," I screeched.

He covered his ears from the high pitch frequency of the yell. He then removed his hands and blinked a few times. His reply was a little delayed from the fact he was scared to death I was going to kill him.

"Well...I came by just to say hi." That's Ben for you, stupid excesses.

"And you came in my window instead of ringing the doorbell like the rest of the normal world?"

My voice was level now but I was still pissed at him.

"What was the real reason Ben?" He started to cringe when he saw I didn't believe his answer.

"I came to watch you...to make sure you were well...being responsible." He walked by me to look at my computer.

"Watch me? Why? I haven't done anything wrong." When he tried to look at my e-mails I smacked him in the back of the head and pulled him out of the chair and deposited him on my bed.

"Answer me Ben, why are you watching me to make sure I'm being responsible? Who told you too do it?" This time Ben started to walk downstairs, I followed him with arms crossed.

"Well..."he sighed, "Your parents told me to watch you." He turned and looked at me sadly.

"Wait, what?" I was so confused with Ben's statement. "Why do they want you watching me and what did I do!" This time he game me a quizzical look.

"You don't know what it's about?" We stopped walking when we reached the living room.

"No, that's why I'm asking!" I was beyond confused, why didn't my parents trust me and why did Ben think I knew what this was about.

"Oh ok, well...I'm supposed to make sure you and Kevin are being...good." This time I went from embarrassed to furious.

"Why are they telling you to do that?" I was cornering Ben now and he was getting nervous.

"Haven't you ever heard the term, 'Don't shoot the messenger'?" He ran out from the corner and hid behind the couch; I turned and glared at him.

"Tell me Ben, NOW!" Whenever someone raised their voice at Ben that was it for him, he gave in. He finally gave in and told me.

"Okay, do you remember two weeks ago? You know when were fighting that giant from the planet Setmineal?"

"Yes, why." I had a feeling I knew where this was going but I wasn't sure.

"Well..." Ben was stalling for time. "Kevin got hurt and you took him back to your house to help him get cleaned up and I went home. Your parents said that they walked in on you two making out." I looked at him in disbelief, that's nothing new. Kevin and I had been making out since our first kiss three years ago.

"They said it was more than that though, they said it was, oh how do I say this, um...hot." I smiled at the memory.

**/**

**Flash Back **

"Kevin how bad are you hurt?" I looked at the raven-haired boy with much anxiety; I was worried that he had lost too much blood. He was bleeding but I had cleaned most of the major cuts and bandaged him. They weren't as bad as I had feared.

He looked at me and smiled, "I'm much better now that Ben's gone." I smirked; even in pain he makes cracks about Ben.

"I think you should be more careful, you could have died if I hadn't fixed you up." I tried to be mad at him but it was so hard.

"You tell me that all the time but I never listen." He flashed his heart stopping smile at me and my heart almost melted.

"Well you should listen to me more; you can't go dying on me." At that he got up from his position with his head on my lap and moved me over so he could sit next to me.

"Careful Kevin, you'll start bleeding again." At that point he wrapped his toned and muscular arms around me.

"One," he replied, "I'm not going to die and two, I'm not that fragile." He smirked when I scooted closer to his brood chest and laid my head on him.

"Good because I don't know what I'd do without you." I giggled into his chest as he started to kiss my fiery red hair. I loved the feeling of his lips on me, even if it was just my head. When he moved my hair away and started to kiss up and down my neck my mind went blank.

"Kevin," I whispered as he continued to kiss my neck, "my parents are coming home soon, they wouldn't like this." I could barley speak without a moan, but that wouldn't help the situation, it would only egg him on.

"They aren't home yet." He whispered in my ear. I started to shiver, my tolerance was running thin, I was about to give in. I bit my lip in thought, there are pro's and con's to this. Pro; I get to make out with Kevin, con; if my parents see us we are both dead. Pro; I want this, con; this could lead to something we both aren't ready for.

This all went by in a split second but it felt like an eternity. I scooted around in his strong arms and faced him.

He smirked, "What giving in already?"

"Depends..." I smiled.

"On what?" he asked. At that point I scooted out of his grip.

"If...you can catch me!" Then I bolted off the bed and ran out of my room and down the stairs. I could already hear Kevin jumping off my bed and running out of my room. By the time I was at the bottom of the stairs he was at the top.

"You have to do better than that Kevin to catch me." I ran into the living room and I heard his cussing from the other room.

"Hey Gwen, what happened to 'Kevin be careful!" He was in the door frame by that point.

I laughed at him, "You said it yourself, and 'I'm not that fragile." I ran to the couch when he stepped in, but by that point I was trapped.

"Oh no I'm stuck in here." I had so much sarcasm in my voice he smirked at me and shook his head.

"I caught you Gwen, what do you want to do now?" He gave me a devilish smile and I knew where he was going with this.

When he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around be, our bodies melded. We gently lay down on the couch, me below him. Our lips were centimeters away by now; I could feel his breath, moist and warm. When I looked in his onyx eyes it was like I could see the whole universe inside them.

When our lips finally met it was soft and sweet at first. Gentle is always how it started, but it never ended that way. Before long it started to get more urgent and my arms wound around his neck and twisted in his dark long hair. His hands had started to wander around my body now. When we broke apart for air we smiled.

"This is good, let's do this." He chuckled as he dove back in for more. That was when he begged for entrance into my mouth with his tongue, I parted my mouth slightly and he started to explore. Our tongues playing together, running, teasing, and poking at each other. Him exploring all over inside my mouth, every crevice, and area he tried to memorize.

After a while of this he got bolder and slowly slid his hand up my shirt, I shivered and he paused.

"Something wrong?" he asked his hand gliding up and down the creamy white skin of my back. I moaned and laid my head back on the pillows. He took this advantage to kiss my neck.

"Nothing wrong whatsoever." I mumbled. During that time I grabbed onto the bottom of his tight black T-Shirt and pulled him closer. Then when there was barley any room between us I slid my hand up the front of his shirt.

Suddenly he pulled away from me. I got up dazed but understood when he pulled of his shirt to revel his chiseled abs.

I gazed at him and giggled, "Having fun Kevin?" When he laid back on me he replied, "Very much so." I sighed as he continued to kiss me and I moved my hand all over his broad and solid chest.

I was so blissfully happy I didn't hear the garage door open and my parents step in. So instead of stopping we continued in our make out session. Neither of us noticed the noise in the house before it was too late.


	3. Separation

**Hey guys, sorry for the last chapter ending so soon, I'm trying to make my chapters longer. And just to clarify, we are still in the flashback. And to warm you this chapter has a lot more emotional events so it will be a little sadder. Anyway hope you like it !** **Enjoy**

–**I own Nothing! –Lioness002**

**...**

Before Kevin and I could do anything, there was a gasp from the entrance of the living room. We both froze in shock. Before anything was said my mind was going a million miles per hour. Oh my god I'm dead, not wait we're dead! My parents are going to kill him. Even though Kevin could kick both of their butts, he wouldn't. "Oh God." I whispered to Kevin.

My mother was the first one to speak. "Gwendolyn Tennyson," her face was impassive and furious, "what do you think you are doing!" Kevin, in a horribly awkward position, was slowly sliding his hand from my back, getting off me and reaching for his shirt. My father finally found his voice again and he didn't sound happy, actually it sounded strained, like ice on the verge of cracking.

"Gwen,"he said with an edge, "go upstairs Right Now." I looked from my mothers face to my fathers and then to Kevin's, he looked so afraid, and that's saying a lot.

"Mom, dad, we weren't..." I was cut off before I had even a chance to explain.

"Gwen go upstairs NOW!" My father bellowed . I cringed and looked back to Kevin, he nodded and looked toward the stairs. I sighed and stood up from the couch and stepped over the pillows that had fallen from the couch during our make out session, Kevin stood as well.

At this point Kevin had his shirt back on and was looking between me and my mother and father. My father turned and shot daggers at him with his eyes, if the phrase 'if looks could kill' was real, Kevin would have dropped dead that instant.

I tried one last time to get my father to listen to reason, "Dad, don't get mad at hi..."

"GWEN!" My father screamed, "go upstairs now and I don't want you to ever see this boy again!" As my father yelled at me, I could feel the back of my eyes stinging with the unshed tears I knew were on their way.

"And you!" My father said rounding on Kevin now, who looked whiter than a ghost. "You have no right to take advantage of my daughter in sexual ways! And I don't care what you think you...you low life! I want you to stay away from my daughter!" And with that my father grabbed Kevin by the shirt and started dragging him toward the door. Kevin wasn't even resisting his eyes were glazed over in shock. He knew my parents didn't like him one hundred percent, but he didn't know this was what they really thought.

The second my father started dragging Kevin farther away from me, I felt like part of me was being ripped to shreds and being run over by a lawn mower. Then the tears started to fall, and just before my father slammed the door, Kevin saw my tear stained face. I knew it killed him to see me in pain or unhappy, but I saw guilt, he thought it was all his fault.

The second the door slammed I raced upstairs and slammed my door shut and put up a wall of mana to keep my parents from entering. After the wall was up I fell on my bed and cried myself to sleep over pain of losing Kevin.

**End Flashback**

/

" Gwen, Gwen, Gwen!" Came Ben's voice out of the blue.

"Wa huh?" I turned and looked at Ben, he was giving me an odd look almost like I had sprouted tentacle's from my ears.

"What?" I asked annoyed with his stupid look, mouth half way open, arms laying at his sides uselessly like wet noodles, and his eyes bugged out two times bigger than normal. All I got in response was a weird garbling noise.

"Your face,"he whispered, "it was so freaky, almost like you were in a trance. It went from worried, to happy, to embarrassed, to giddy, to...well I don't know what, then shocked, furious, and then broken. It was scary."

He cringed a little when I just stared at him for a few moments before replying, "I was having a daydream, it was intense." Then I walked by him into the kitchen to grab some water and he followed.

"Well what was it about," he asked, "I mean the day dream." I poured the water into my glass and took a thoughtful sip before I answered.

"None of your business." I replied cheekily. He started to stammer.

'But, but, but..." I gave him a curious look.

"But, what Ben?" He walked over and stood in front of me glaring.

"Your parents told me to watch you, I promised, so I'm going to keep that promise. And if you and Kevin even 'accidentally," he made air quotes, "brush hands or fall into each other, your parents will be informed the second it happens." He was nose to nose with me and it was annoying me, but why was he acting so different.

"Nothing's gonna happen Ben, we are going out to lunch in a public place, nothing could happen." I glared at him, "And for your information, your being a grade A ass and I want you to leave, Now."

He looked at me and shook his head, "Whatever, I'm still watching you two, so watch yourselves." And with that he stormed out of the back door and closed it with a slam.

When I knew he had finally left and I could no longer feel his mana close by, I let my breath out and slid down the wall.

"God, this sucks so much." I breathed to myself, if I talked any louder I knew I was going to cry. I could feel the tightness in the back of my throat cuing me that tears were coming. I laid my head on my knees and let the tears fall. All the while I thought about how much I missed Kevin, we hadn't seen each other since the incident so when he called me I was ecstatic. But now with everyone against us, what are we supposed to do.

When I finally had the will to move I went upstairs and looked in the mirror.

"Wow, don't I look like crap." I said as I grabbed a brush and pulled it through my hair. I then went in to the bathroom to wash off the mascara that had left streaks down my porcelain face. When my face was clean I looked at the clock, 11:15 AM, Kevin would be here soon and I would have to tell him I couldn't go with him.

I hated hurting him, he means so much to me and I can't do a thing to try and change my parents minds about him. When I heard Kevin's green and black 1970 Camaro turn the corner of my street, my stomach flew and then crashed and burned.

The doorbell rang and I raced down the stairs, I wanted to see the man I loved so much it killed me. When a urgent and impatient knock came from the other side of the door I smiled, so impatient.

I grabbed the door knob and flung the door open, and there he stood.

"Kevin." I breathed. He had a look of impatience at first and then a look of pure happiness. I felt around with my mana and sensed no one in the immediate area. I relaxed and decided I would deal with whatever Ben would tell them if they found out.

He was searching my face when I rushed him and almost knocked him over. The second he got his balance back he wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on the top of mine. At that point I started to ball.

"Kevin!" I cried, "my parents are telling Ben to watch us, I'm not supposed to see you anymore."

He then pulled me back a little and put his hand under my chin and wiped my tears away.

"Shhh, shhh." He soothed "It's going to be ok, it's going to be ok." Even though his words were comforting I knew he was on the edge. He pulled me close and held tight, I didn't move and inch, I was too sad to move.

"Kevin," I mumbled into his chest, "what are we going to do? I don't want to leave you, I want you around." He chuckled into my hair, "Now your quoting me?" I smiled, "Only when the line fits." Whispered. With myself still wrapped around Kevin's waist I pulled him into the house. Him closing the door behind him.

"Gwen, you just said Ben was going to be watching us and telling your parents." I could feel the pain coming off him in waves.

"I don't care Kevin I love you too much to leave you, it's my decision, not my parents."

"But I don't want to screw up your life, make this more difficult than it needs to be." He was kissing and stroking my hair now, I knew he had been resisting but this close proximity was too much for him.

"I'm sorry, I'm not making this any easier on you." I smiled as he started to play with my hair.

"I don't mind, it makes me remember why you are worth the struggle." With that I pulled him back against the wall and we stared into each others eyes and leaned our foreheads together.

He stared intently at me and I could sense his turmoil. He was withholding from temptation but I could see he wanted me.

"Kevin, I don't care anymore." I pulled up my hand and stroked his cheek, "You are the one I care about, not what my parents think, and...I am technically legal to leave home." Kevin stopped then and there.

"Gwen," He gasp, "don't say that please! This is exactly what I don't what to happen!" He stepped away from he and propped himself against the door.

"What don't you want to happen!" I yelled, "An advance in our relationship? To take sides and show who and what are important to us!" He looked at me in a pained way and slide down the door and sat on the floor.

"Oh god I've done it even when I tried not to." He was talking to himself and rambling on about something. I was beginning to get furious, how could he act this way toward me, it was like he didn't care.

"What have you done that's so horrible Kevin? Hum?" I for the first time in a while he looked up at me and looked like he wanted to cry, like what came next was a burden.

"I made you love me.

**...**

**Okay, I know a lot of you are confused from the major mood swings in this chapter but all will be reveled** **soon. And don't worry our favorite couple will find a way to be together, even if it means lying. So much drama! So Let me know how you liked it and I am open to suggestions and constructive criticism**. **Anyway let me know and ****PLEASE REVIEW!** **:) **

**- Lioness002**

**P.S. I own Nothing! And sorry for the cliff hangers, I find them better for making suspense. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	4. Lying

**Hey everyone it's Lioness002 and this is the fourth chapter of 'Time For Decision'. And I hope those of you reading are enjoying the story, and remember if you like it or even hate it let me know. Any comments are appreciated, that way I can learn and get better. Hope you enjoy it. –Lioness002. :) -I Own Nothing!**

**...**

"What?" I whispered in shock, I looked at him in pain. "Kevin, what do you mean, 'I made you love me.'? Are you saying you don't love me?" I felt the tears start to fall for the third time today, why was he rejecting me after all this time, was he regretting all the time we shared together?

"Oh Gwen...," Kevin stood up from where he was on the floor, "that's not what I mean." I walked up to him and stood right in front of him.

"Then what do you mean." My voice was full of poison and venom from the stab of rejection I was feeling. My body tense with rage. He could see I was furious, but who couldn't I probably looked like I wanted to kick his butt.

When he tried to wipe away my tears I smacked his hand away. "Answer me god dammit! What do you mean!" With that one remark he exploded.

"What I mean is that I don't deserve you! I'm going to screw up your life! I've already made it more difficult then I thought I could!" He was fuming and I could see his hard emotional shell breaking and cracking away. He was becoming venerable, his emotional shield chipping away like one of absorbed coatings.

"Kevin, why would you think you don't deserve me?" I looked at him dumbfounded , "You deserve me more than anyone, and you aren't screwing up my life." My last feelings of rejection and pain melted as I found out what it was about.

"Gwen you don't understand, you have a future as some famous or prosperous women. I have nothing now and I won't have anything then! I'm not good enough!" He turned his head away and looked at the ceiling.

"Kevin...please, look at me." I tried to get a look at his face but whenever I tried he would turn the other direction.

"How are we going to work this out if I can't see you." He started walking toward the door but I grabbed onto his arm and he didn't try to shake me off.

"Gwen, there's nothing too talk about, what I said was stating a fact." He mumbled. I thought for a moment before I replied.

"You say that you think you don't deserve me, well what about what I think, doesn't that hold any importance?" He sighed and turned toward me, his face was pinched and trying to not show emotion.

I slowly brought my hands up to his face and looked him in the eyes, "When you say things like that Kevin it kills me...I want to be with you, and I don't care how you do in life or what you think I'll be in the future. When I look forward in the future, I don't see a fancy or rich future one, I see happiness with you, _you._"

I slowly stroked his cheek and smiled, "You are the only one I want to be with me in the future, because I love you Kevin." He looked at me skeptically but slowly, like he was afraid he would break me, skimmed his fingers along the length of my cheek.

"Now Kevin, my only question is, do you feel the same way toward me that I do toward you?" I stared sadly at his face while he was processing my question and I removed my hands from his face.

He took a deep breath and took my hands. When he did we both clutched to each other, our fingers entwined.

His reply was a one word answer, but it was all I needed to hear, "Yes."

With that I smiled and I gave his hands a gentle squeeze. "That's what I wanted to hear."

I started to pull him upstairs to my room when I remembered about lunch, "Do you still want to go to lunch Kevin or just hang out."

When I opened up my rooms door and we walked in he replied, "I'm okay with not eating, how bout you?"

I smiled at him and shook my head, "I'm fine." He smiled at me and we sat down on my bed. My heart was pounding like crazy, the closeness of Kevin was always a hard temptation, he was like my drug. I needed him.

"Kevin, do you know what has just occurred to me?" I started to draw random shapes along his arms and chest.

"And what's that?" He whispered stroking my cheek. I giggled at his face when I stopped doodling all over his broad chest, he looked disappointed.

"That...we haven't kissed since that night two weeks ago." I bit my lip and he looked at me quizzically and gave me his charming crooked smile.

"Really, is that true? Well we should change that, well at least if you want too." He smirked when I nodded my head. When he leaned in toward me I leaned forward as well.

With our lips millimeters apart I could see Kevin's eyes glint with a mischievous look. When our lips meet I felt sparks, our lips meted together with such emotion.

Our breathing was rapid as we continued our kiss. With both of our lungs screaming for air we finally broke apart with a 'huh'.

"That was amazing, but what was different?" I asked Kevin as he snaked his arms around my waist and leaned back against my pillows me along with him.

"I think the difference was the event downstairs that just happened, I told you I loved you." I snickered at that comment.

"What?" he asked.

"That's saying a lot for you mister, 'don't push me'." I smiled when he frowned at me. "Oh don't give me that look Kevin, you know it's true."

"Well it could be true, and you like to quote me don't you." I laughed.

"I love quoting you." I laid my head on his chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart and felt the rise and fall of his chest. I thought about how far we had come since a few years ago and smiled.

"What are you thinking about Gwen." He whispered as he stroked my fiery hair.

"About how far we've come." I smiled as his grip around me tightened

"Well that is a very big topic considering I've changed a lot, or at least that's what you tell me." I scooted closer to him and nodded.

"You have changed, a lot." He kissed my nose and neck, and I moaned. I arched my neck so he could have more access.

"Maybe not enough." He said. I laughed as he continued to kiss me. This time I pulled away and started to kiss him along his chiseled jaw and neck. He sighed and laid his head on the pillows as I continued to kiss him.

"What about your parents." He mumbled. And then his body shook with laughter, "Wow don't I sound like you." I giggled.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing Kevin, but you have a point." I pulled back, my lips hovering above his neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" I breathed. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Oh dear god no." I smirked but he countered with a kiss full of passion.

In the midst of this I looked at clock and sighed and pulled away from him, I sat on the edge of the bed. He gave me a confused look.

"What's wrong." He asked as he sat up and stroked my arm.

"It's 6:00 PM, my parents are going to be home in a half an hour." He looked angry for a moment.

"It's so unfair we can't see each other, they don't have the right to control you." He pulled me into his lap and started nuzzling into my neck. I could feel his warm breath on the flesh of my neck. 'Um'.

When he started to kiss all over me again I wanted to kiss back but I couldn't, we couldn't get caught again.

"Kevin." I said again a little more forcefully. He stopped and looked at me.

"If you leave now it won't be the last time you see me, but if you don't leave and my parents come home and you're here, they won't leave me alone for a second. We could never again see each other." I felt like crying, it was so unfair to have this happen, but he knew I was right.

"Gwen, how will I know I'll see you again?" He sounded sad, I turned to him and put my hands on his chest.

"Because nothing can keep us apart. We _will _see each other again, and soon." I kissed him again once more, our arms around each other, our kiss full of all of the emotions we were feeling. When I broke away I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and pulled him off the bed.

"Until the next time we see each other, that kiss will have to hold you off. We can set up secret meeting and times to see each other." He took a deep breath and replied.

"Okay, but if I don't hear from you in a few days I'm calling." We both held onto each other not wanting to let go.

"Fine." I whispered into his chest. "But you have to go now." It pained me to tell him to leave, our brief time wasn't enough, it was like we both had an addiction, nothing was enough. And with that we let go of each other and stood staring at each other. We both had grave expressions on our faces, then he slowly made his way down the stairs.

I followed him to the bottom of the stairs, "Bye." I said, my face clearly showing how much I hated him leaving.

"It's okay Gwen, you said yourself, 'nothing can keep us apart.' But of now this is goodbye." I nodded and when the door closed I slowly sighed, he was gone.

When I heard his green with black striped Camaro leave my street I walked up the stairs and smoothed my ruffled bed sheets. Not only five minutes later the garage door opened, my parents were home.

"That was close, but next time it won't be." I went into my bathroom and cleaned up my face and walked downstairs to meet my parents.

Now comes the lying. It's worth it, it's Kevin.

**...**

**Hey everyone it's Lioness002, sorry it took so long to update but I was busy. I finally updated so I hope you liked it. Now in the story we are starting to see some of the complication's Gwen and Kevin's relationship holds.** **Now comes the tough part, but Love is worth it. So as always it you liked it or hated it let me know. If you have any suggestions or anything you want to happen in the story let me know. **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_ **:)**

–**Lioness002 ** **–I own Nothing**


	5. Together

**So this is the fifth chapter of 'Time For Decision' and it's starting to get complicated for Kevin and Gwen. We'll just see what happens and if they get caught. So I hope you like it! **

–**Lioness002 :) -I Own Nothing!**

**...**

After about three days of not seeing Kevin I was back to being gloomy and alone. On the bright side my parents never found out Kevin had come over three days before, but my concern was about Ben.

Where was he when Kevin came over for a few hours a few days ago. He said he'd be watching us like a hawk, was he lying? I had been constantly thinking about that for a couple days now and I was starting to get suspicious.

Oh well, if it means no trouble from Ben, then the easier Kevin and I can see each other. I then stopped writing in my diary, I had been doing that recently since Kevin and I got separated, it helped clear my head. I went under my bed and pulled up one of the loose floor boards and placed the diary inside before closing it up again. I then got dressed in a dark blue T-Shirt, normal skinny jeans, and a forest green hooded zip-up jacket.

When I walked down stairs my parents were at the kitchen table talking about work. I spaced them out and went to the cabinet to grab a cereal bowl and spoon. After which I grabbed some milk and a cereal box. I poured everything in the bowl and was about to go upstairs and eat alone when my parents called me back.

"Gwen!" My mother called from the other room. I hesitated on the bottom step of the stairs before returning into the kitchen.

"Yes." I mumbled in a sad tone. My mother and father had a worried look on their faces.

"We want to talk to you about something sweetie." I gave them a quizzical look.

"And what would that be?" I said after I ate a spoonful of the cereal. My father and mother looked between each other and then my dad took over the conversation.

"Honey," he started, "we are worried that you aren't doing enough these days. You have stayed locked up in your room for over three weeks now. We want you to go out and have a nice day." He smiled at me but I just glared back at him.

"Doing what?" I asked slowly, curious to where this was going.

"Why don't you go over to Julie's and have some girl time, that will help lighten your mood." At first I felt like screaming 'Fuck you!' but then a thought struck me. This is a perfect opportunity to go and meet Kevin.

"I guess I could, it might help a little." I tried to sound as innocent and sad as possible so they would believe I was still horribly broken up.

When I looked back at my cereal it was a mound of soggy wheat so I went and dumped it in the sink and washed it down the drain. Then my dad came up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry honey you'll get over that boy, you can find a much better man." I felt like screaming 'That's what you think!' But I held my tongue and went with nodding my head mutely.

"I guess I'll go and call Julie and see if she's free." I said as I started to trug up the stairs toward my room. When I got to my room I grabbed my phone and called Julie, it rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hello?" She said when she picked up.

"Hey Julie it's Gwen." I had to move the phone away from my ear when she replied.

"Gwen! Oh my God where have you been? I haven't seen you or even talked to you! I was so worried and I thought you went missing..." After about a minute of her rant I stopped her.

"Julie, Julie, Julie, stop." She obeyed and went silent on the other side of the line. That was when I started to tell her the story about Kevin and myself. After I was done she was silent.

"Wow, oh Gwen I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do?" I smiled, that's what I was hoping she would say.

"Actually Julie, there is something you can do."

"Really? Anything Gwen, just name it." I sighed and looked around my room to make sure no one was ease dropping on our conversation, including Ben.

"Well I wanted to know if I could come over today." On the other side of the line there was a pause some mumbling to Julie's parents and then she came back.

"My parent's don't have a problem with it and I'd love to have you over." I inwardly smiled, this is going great.

"Okay then, I'll be at your house in ten minutes." When she hung up I went downstairs to tell my parents I was going to Julie's.

They agreed so I got cleaned up and then I grabbed my purse and left the house. I then went to my car and started up the engine, it purred to me like it was happy to see me.

I then turned the street and headed to Julie's. When I arrived Julie greeted me with a giant hug and pulled me inside up to her room. There we sat on her bed and talked for a little while because she had questions, but I answered all of them.

"You know what the sad part is Julie?" She shrugged her shoulders to show she had no idea. I sighed before answering.

"Ben, is the one watching to make sure Kevin and I are staying away from each other." Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth was left open in an O shape.

"Really? How could that be, you are all friends." I shook my head at her.

"I don't know, my parents got to him and now he's dead set on keeping us apart." Julie frowned and then gave me another hug, I hugged her back.

"What are you going to do?" She asked after we finished our hug.

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me with that." She gave me a confused look but nodded her head.

"What can I do." I then told her my plan.

"If you let me leave I could go over to Kevin's and see him. Then if my parent's call or anything you can call me and warn me to hurry up." I gave her a hopeful look.

"Please Julie, I need to see him and make sure he's ok." Julie gave me her best smile.

"Of corse I'll help you so you can see Kevin, and to make it better I'll side track Ben." She gave me a devilish smile, I swear I could see the gears in her head planning it.

"Thank you so much Julie. I own you a hundred favors." She laughed.

"Yeah, Yeah, but what are you still doing here, go see him!" I smiled, hugged her and raced from her house as fast as possible. Julie just made my plan so much easier. I jumped into my car and sped out of her driveway faster than I ever had. I get to see Kevin!

As I sped down the roads of Bellwood my spirts rose every passing moment. I was so happy I was almost shaking.

As I started to get closer to Kevin's house I was ecstatic and full of energy. When I saw Kevin's house I honked my horn as I pulled into his driveway. When I stepped out I saw Kevin's face behind the curtain brighten up. When I was halfway up the walk Kevin came bolting out of the house.

When he reached me he picked me up and swung he around. During that point my shrieks of happiness and excitement filled the air. When he put me down we both wrapped our arms around each other and shared a kiss chalk full of passion.

When we finally pulled apart the first words were said.

"Gwen! I was starting to worry, you hadn't called me." I smiled and started to mess up his raven colored locks and breathed in his scent. I never knew how good aftershave, oil, and just plain Kevin smelled.

"I would have never left you Kevin, and I didn't call because I wanted to surprise you." I giggled as he ferociously kissed all over me as if I had died and come back to life.

"Well it worked." He mumbled through my hair. He then started to stroke my back and pull me toward the house. We both shuffled to the house not wanting to let go of each other in fear of the other going away in a poof of dust. We then sat on his couch.

"How did you get here without your parents finding out?" He pulled me closer to him and I just sighed. Lying was so worth it.

"I lied to my parent's." I mumbled through his shirt. "I said I was going over to Julies, and I really did so they think I'm there."

"What about Julie?" He asked as he kissed my forehead and neck. I moaned and then answered.

"I asked her to help me out, she was the one to let me come, she's covering for me. So if I get a call I have to leave right away." He smirked and as he kissed me, it made me shiver in pleasure.

"I missed you so much Kevin, I felt like a shadow of myself without you." As I said this I burrowed even farther into Kevin's chest.

"I felt the same way, life just wasn't life without you." I shook my head in agreement, it was so true.

Kevin then laid down with me in his arms and we just held each other enjoying each others presence, it was so much like the old days, just hanging out together. Back when everything was so much simpler.

Kevin and I then decided to watch some chick flick movie, we didn't even pay attention to it though. The whole time was full of making out and throwing popcorn at each other. We just talked like lovers do, and that was all we needed. It was time of feeling needed and loved.

I feel asleep in Kevin's strong arms as he stroked me and whispered sweet things to me. I was so comfortable whenever I was with Kevin, and I knew he was my soul mate. That was when I decided I would do anything to stay with him for the rest of my life.

At about 8:00 PM I got a text from Julie, she said my parents wanted me home by 8:30. I texted her back to let her know I got the text and thanked her. When I had to remove myself from the warmth of Kevin's body, since we were still on the couch, I saddened. But Kevin made me feel better.

"Don't worry Gwen, you'll be back soon, I know you will." I sighed and went back to give him one last kiss and hug goodbye before I left.

"I'll miss you Kevin, but I'll see you soon I hope." He nodded and grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'll count the seconds your gone." He joked, it made me laugh but the dread of leaving him again was consuming me again. He then lifted my chin and whipped away the tears that had started to fall.

"Don't worry, I'll see you in four days, keep on fighting. I love you so much, I just thought I'd let you know." He was so sweet and it killed me but he gave me confidence. I nodded and went to the door. Once I opened the door and stepped out and started walking to my car I turned back to him.

I gave him a sad smile and again had to leave my true love. I'll see you soon Kevin, that's a promise.

And with that my car pulled out of his driveway and I started my trek home.

**...**

**Wow, that chapter took a long time but I really liked it. Anyway I hope you liked it how I got the Gwevin in there and as well you just liked the chapter. So as always if you have comments or suggestions let me know, even if you loved it or even hated it. **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_ **:)**

**-Keep The Hope Alive :) –I Own Nothing **

–**Lioness002 :)**


	6. The Plan

**Hi everyone, sorry it took so long to update. I was busy with school projects and lots of last minute softball games. Anyway this chapter I'm hoping you will enjoy and it's somewhat a turning point. :) –I Own Nothing! ...**

About a month after Kevin and I had seen each other it was my 19th birthday, I was ecstatic. My biggest concern though was Kevin, we hadn't seen each other like I thought we would, all of a sudden Ben started following me around. I had texted him to tell him the bad news. From what I could tell he wanted to kill Ben, but who didn't?

Now as a birthday present, I was hoping on persuading my parents into letting Kevin come to my birthday party. Now came the hard part, the actual asking part. As I stuck my head around the corner of the banister I saw my parents on the couch watching TV. I took a deep breath and walked into the room.

When I awkwardly walked up to them they turned off the TV and looked at me. Before I even opened my mouth my father put his hand up as a sign of silence, he was the first to talk.

"Gwen, I take it you are coming down here to talk with us about Kevin?" I looked at him and paused for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes...that's right..." I looked from my mother to my father who didn't seem surprised at all by my idea.

"We figured as much since you two haven't seen each other in...oh...what? A few months?" I flinched but nodded, If only they knew.

"Well your mother and I have talked it over and we agreed he could be here for the party, but on one condition." I nodded eagerly.

"Anything!" I exclaimed, we hadn't seen each other in a month and it was eating me away from the inside. Now it was my mothers turn to talk. She looked at me and had a serious face.

"You two would have to stay within your fathers or myself's vision field. That means you two can't be alone together." I was extremely happy with that option, I thought it would have been much worse.

"Of corse! Whatever you say! We'll be good...no not good, great!" I exclaimed as I ran up to both my parents and gave them both giant hugs.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I practically screamed as I raced up the stairs to call Kevin. When I got to my room I grabbed my phone and dialed Kevin's number so fast my fingers were a blur. In the process I ran and jumped onto my bed and sat there waiting for him to reply, me with a goofy smiled plastered on my face.

When he first answered he sounded hesitant, like he wasn't sure this phone call was real or I had woken him up from his sleeping.

"Kevin! It's Gwen you'll never guess what just happened!" I gushed as I shook with happiness.

"Gwen? Is that you?" He asked through the phone with real curiosity.

"Yes it's me silly, who else would it be? It's so good to hear your voice, I missed you. And again guess what!" I was pretty sure I was talking a million miles per hour but I didn't care and I knew Kevin didn't care either. I was gasping for air when I had finally finished my run on sentence. Kevin then replied.

"Gwen you need to keep it down, your parents are home and if they catch you talking with me we are both dead." He sighed on the other end of the phone. That's when I giggled.

"No, we won't be dead. You know how it's my birthday soon?" I could hear Kevin pacing on the other side of the phone. But then I think he stubbed his toe because he was on the his bed cussing.

"Yeah I know it's your birthday soon, also I need to give you your present." He sounded so sad that I wanted to go through the phone and give him a big hug. But I smiled.

"Well why don't you give it to me on Friday when you come to my party!" After I said it I heard Kevin gasp. Then I heard something I didn't expect, Kevin's voice cracked. It sounded so funny, it went from low to high. I sat there on my bed and he was silent.

"You didn't hear that." He said, and with that I peeled over and laughed. Between gasps I managed to say something.

"I thought you already went through puberty Kevin." I giggled as I could practically hear him glaring at me through the phone.

"Ha ha very funny Gwen." He snapped. I shook my head and stopped laughing. I got real serious all of a sudden.

"Kevin, I miss you." I whispered, I wanted to feel safe in his arms again, for him to hold me and tell me everything's going to be okay. I almost felt like I was going to cry, but this was a good thing, I wouldn't cry.

"I miss you too Gwen, but what you said earlier, was it true? Can I come to your party?"

"Yes," I whispered. "you can, my parents are okay with you being there, it's their present to me." I squealed as I told Kevin the wonderful news.

"No way! Seriously!" He exclaimed in an excited and amazed tone.

"Uh huh, now we can see each other," I started to whisper, "and not have to sneak around to do it." I smirked when Kevin scoffed.

"Well it wasn't that hard to do Gwen." I could guess he had a cocky grin plastered on his face as he laid against the head post of his bed.

"True, but that's what worries me, I haven't seen Ben during that time, he could have seen us." I stated worriedly. "For all we know he could have been recording us, taking notes, or worse..." I paused. "pictures." I really wanted to stop freaking out but in my life I have learned something, always expect the unexpected.

"Gwen, if he was following us or was even close to us, your powers would have picked up his manna, we're fine." He comforted me through the phone. I sighed but nodded, I think I was just a little stir crazy from not leaving the house much after Ben _did_ start following me. He's such a freak.

"Do you think this will ever stop? I mean the stalkness of Ben and the rule that I'm forbidden to see you?" Kevin paused on the other side of the phone and took a breath.

"Yes, I do. The problem is just that it might take a while, but since they are letting me come to your party it's not all bad, they'll eventually give in." I smiled.

"I sure hope so, anyway you come to my party on Friday. My parents will be watching us like hawks but that's better than not being able to see you."

"I agree, I'll be there around noon, that good with you?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then. Oh and Kevin." I paused.

"Yeah?" I smiled and laid down on the bed.

"I love you." Kevin sighed and then replied.

"I love you too, bye Gwen." And with that he hung up and I sat in silence for a moment. Then I got up and walked half way down the stairs and yelled down the stairs to my parents.

"Kevin can come!" I then turned around and walked back to my room, time to get everything ready for Friday.

**...Hey everybody it's Lioness002, sorry it took so long to update I was really busy. I'm also sorry this chapter was so short, the next will be longer. So as always if you liked it, hated it, or have suggestions let me know. I really need some feedback so I can keep this story up! :( **

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_ **Thanks for reading! :)**

–**Lioness002 :)**


	7. The Party

**I'm back again with another chapter of 'Time For Decision'. :) Last chapter you read about the big party coming up, well your wait is over!** **Here for you is the chapter of the party and all of it's little surprises. :) Also thank you to all of you who have replied and put this in their favorites, it means a lot. Hope you enjoy it! –Lioness002 :) –I Own Nothing**

**...**

Once Friday finally arrived, I was ready to do back flips and somersaults. I was sooooo excited. It was one of those important things, like when you hit double digits for your age, or when you graduate from college or highschool. It was just one of those things. When you turn nineteen, it's one year closer to your freedom, still a teenager but almost in your twenty's.

All week I had been looking through my closet for something amazing to wear. I couldn't find anything to wear so Julie and I went on a shopping spree, we went crazy. Running through the wall I remember we went to every store and almost bought something from every store as well.

I ended with this outfit; a dark blue dress that goes down to my knees. It's a strapless and shows off my curves well, but not in a obvious way. At the bottom it flares out slightly and there is a black belt around my waist. The dress also has a light coating of sparkle. I am wearing dark blue stiletto's and my hair will be curled.

The day of the party Julie came over to help me get dressed up.

"Julie, does this look okay?" I said as I twirled around to show her the dress. She looked at me and nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh my god Gwen you look so gorgeous, Kevin's going to love it." I blushed a little at the thought.

"Hey Julie, can you go into the bathroom and grab my jewelry box?" She nodded and jumped off my bed and went into the bathroom. As she rummaged around in the bathroom I went and looked in the mirror and smiled. "I get to see Kevin." I thought. It was one of those thoughts that sent shivers down my spine because I was excited.

When Julie came back into the room she was carrying my jewelry box and that's no small feat, it may look normal but it's really heavy. I rushed up to her to help her move it to my table before she dropped it. "Sorry, I forgot to mention it's a little heavy." She let out a breath.

"What do you have in there? Bricks?" I smiled and opened the lid. Inside was a cornucopia of different necklaces, bracelets, and earrings. I scanned through and found what I was looking for, the necklace Kevin gave me when I was fifteen.

"Isn't this the necklace Kevin gave you?" She asked as she handled the necklace in the box.

"Yeah, it's kind of a mile stone. It meant a lot to me at the time and still does, but it was one of the first times Kevin really 100% showed he cared about me." I smiled at the memory. "Even though at the time it was a sweet and sad gesture, I felt so bad for him at the time, but I don't think he ever understood I really didn't care how he looked." Julie just nodded.

"I think everyone felt bad for him." I rummaged through the box again, I found the silver bangles I wanted at the bottom. I slipped them onto my wrists and put on some pearl earrings. I turned to Julie again but she answered before I even asked my question.

"You look fine Gwen." She looked at the door and jumped a little when her phone went off. She then looked at me. "I have to go and get ready for the party and plus, Ben's here." I nodded.

"Then go Julie, and thanks again." Before she left she gave me an odd look.

"Aren't you coming downstairs?" I shook my head.

"No, my parents are setting up and they won't let me see it until later." She just shook her head.

"Whatever, see you later birthday girl." I smiled and went up to give her hug.

"Yeah." And with that she left to go change and talk with Ben. When I looked at the clock it was only 7:00 in the morning. Julie had spent the night, that's why she had to go home to get changed. Last night had been fun and it was good for me to be around someone supportive.

I walked over to my window and looked out into the front yard, the sun was up and there was a veil of mist surrounding the hills I could see from my house. "Now all I have to do is wait for five hours until the party starts." I said as I went to my shelf to grab a book to read.

About three hours later, some of my family started to arrive for the party. I could see Grandpa Max, and Ben and his family arrived from my bedroom window. Julie had come along with Ben, most likely because they had been hanging out together and it was easier to go together. Julie waved up to me from the front yard, I waved back. By that point my mother came up to my room to let me come downstairs for the first time today since breakfast.

No one had yet seen my outfit except for Julie so when she saw me she was taken a little off guard. Her only reply was an, "Oh." I shook my head and followed her downstairs. As I walked down the stairs I could see streamers wrapped around the banisters and railings. It looked like one of those scenes in wedding movies, it was completely decked out. I actually had to stifle a gasp at everything around the house.

Balloons, streamers, confetti, presents, lights, disc ball, huge stereos, piles of CD's, a DJ, candles, flowers, and food, and when I say food I mean a lot of food. That wasn't even including the outside, it was beautiful beyond compare to anything else. I just stood on the bottom stairs looking around at everything, "It's wonderful." I said. My parents smiled and showed me around.

During the midst of everything I was still checking the clock every ten minutes. Anxiety was getting the best of me, I was worried Kevin wouldn't like me or he would forget. "Breath Gwen breath." I thought. "Everything's going to be fine, relax." And it helped for a little while. At about 11:00 in the morning everyone started arriving for the party, mostly plumber friends and family.

"Huh." I sighed as I walked around talking with everyone. I was having a great time but there was a missing piece to my happiness, Kevin. Everyone was being super awesome, when Manny got here, the first thing he did was give me a spine crushing hug. It was sweet though.

Helen absolutely loved my outfit and told me we had to go shopping together some time. I agreed right away, Helen is awesome to hang out with. Copper of corse was being shy as normal, over the past few years he's gotten taller and lost weight. He looked pretty good now. Julie as always was wearing something smashing, she looked great in her light pink mini dress that went to her thighs and was strapless. She was wearing pink flats and had on a pearl necklace. Ben I was pretty sure, loved it. "Watch yourself Ben." I thought as I saw him following Julie around with his mouth gaping.

Pierce was talking with Max and Max was telling him one of his many story's, story's Ben, Kevin, and I had heard hundreds of times. I thought it was a little funny that Max was trying to get to the kitchen to make some odd ball food creation, my parents strongly disagreed and sent him to just have fun. Helen, Julie, and I were just talking about life.

"So Gwen, how's it going with Kevin?" Helen asked as we all sat outside near the gazebo. Julie looked from me to Helen with wide eyes.

"Hey Helen," She distracted. "how's it going with Manny? Are you guys still friends?" Helen looked at us.

"Well..." she stalled. "we aren't just friends, we're kinda dating now." She gave us a coy smile. We both looked at her.

"No way! Oh I'm so happy for you Helen, you two make a cute couple." I said as I looked at the clock in the house, 11:45. "Fifteen more minutes, come on you can make it." I said to myself.

Helen on the other hand was gushing about her relationship with Manny.

"I know! And we've always been close friends and now this just makes us closer!" She was so excited. "I wonder if that's what I looked like when Kevin finally asked me out?" I thought as the doorbell rang.

When I got to the door and opened it up, it was Alan. I greeted him. "Hey Alan, I'm glad you could make it, come on in." He nodded and stepped in.

"Hey Gwen happy birthday, where should I put the present?" I pointed at the already overflowing table full of presents.

"Over there with the others Alan, thanks for coming." He nodded and walked over to the table, and precariously placed the striped box down and went to talk with Grandpa Max and Pierce. I laughed when Grandpa Max almost karate chopped Alan for sneaking up on them, Grandpa Max gave him a sheepish smile and gestured for him to join the conversation.

When I walked back outside Helen was gone. She had left with Manny and they were walking around the backyard holding hands talking. I gave Helen a devilish smile and a thumbs up, she nodded but then turned all of her attention back to Manny.

"They make a cute couple don't they?" I nodded as Ben came up to me. "I'm sorry Gwen by the way." I clenched my teeth a little.

"About what Ben?" I asked in phony confusion. He just looked at me and shook his head.

"You know what about Gwen." He could see he had caused me pain but apparently doing the actual_ hurting_ he didn't care about, mostly from keeping Kevin and I apart.

"Fine I forgive you, now will you go away?" Ben looked a little hurt.

"But..." I rounded on him my eyes pink with mana.

"GO!" I pointed my finger at Julie. "Go talk with Julie and take the lame excesses and fake guilty feeling with you." I glared at him, daring him to challenge me. He just nodded and scooted away real fast.

At that time the doorbell rang again and this time the clock had struck noon. My heart was beating a hundred times faster as I practically ran to the door. When my hand grazed the doorknob I took a deep breath and opened the door. There in the doorway looking super sexy in his tux was Kevin.

The second I got sight of him my face brightened and a smile that I swear was sparkling, implanted itself on my face. I felt like screaming, "He's here! Oh my god!...Breath Gwen breath." When he saw me he gave me a dazzling smile and he looked like he wanted to tackle me. Before I even knew what was happening I was in his arms receiving an emotion filled hug.

"I missed you so much Kevin." I whispered as I pulled away from him to get a better look at him.

"I missed you too Gwen." He said silently so only I could hear him. At this point we were attracting a crowd so we stepped out of the doorframe and went through the small crowd of people of which included my parents. Surprisingly they weren't glaring at Kevin. He placed my present on the pile and we continued our escape outside. We slowly laced fingers and went outside to the porch and sat on the swing.

"So...how have you been Kevin?" I asked as I rubbed circles on his hand. It felt so amazing to just be this close to him, we were together for the first time in over a month. He just laughed.

"Well you know, worrying about you, hoping we could be together, staying in bed most of the time...well except for food and my car." I smiled.

"But of corse." It was so strange how easy it was for us to be together, it just felt so natural like we were meant to be together.

"And what about you Gwen? What have you been up to?" I thought for a moment.

"There was the time when I didn't eat, leave my room, or talk with anyone, and then there was the times when I just cried until I couldn't cry anymore. You know the normal stuff." He snorted.

"Yeah, normal." He said. I sighed and laid my head on his broad shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Kevin?" I said.

"Mmmm?" He answered. I paused before I replied.

"Do you think...do you think this will be over soon?" He was quiet for a while.

"I don't know Gwen. It all depends on your parents and how long this is going to go on for. It could go on for weeks or years." I sighed a looked at his face.

"I really hope it doesn't go on for much longer, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." I said as I grabbed his face between my two petite hands. He leaned into the hold I had on his face and he stroked my face very softly.

"I know what you mean." We both sighed in unison. "I can't take much more of this, it's like living with no air." I smiled.

"No air? Well I don't know about being compared to a song, but I get the idea." At that point the music finally started playing. We looked at Ben over by the DJ and we both wondered what he was up to.

"Ten bucks Ben's suggesting a song." I paused.

"How about we bet a kiss instead of money." Kevin gave me a sly smile.

"That works for me." He looked around, "But what about your parents?" I smiled.

"Who cares?" I said as I got up and pulled him to the dance floor that my parents had set up for the party. He nodded.

"That's my girl. Oh and by the way, you look fantastic." I smiled. "He does like my dress." I thought.

"Well, you don't look to bad yourself Kevin, you look kinda fabulous." Kevin snorted.

"Yeah fabulous in a monkey suit." I laughed.

"It suits you, it makes you look more mature." He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, I am the most mature person here." He almost pulled it off with a straight face but it didn't last long, he soon broke out into hysterics. I laughed along with him.

"Sure, you mature Kevin? I can't wait to see that." We both stepped onto the floor as the song Faithfully began to play. It was the Glee version, I personally liked the Glee version better than the actual song by Journey. I put one hand on Kevin's shoulder and held the other one up for Kevin to grab, Kevin placed one hand on the small of my back and grabbed my open hand.

We began our dance, back and forth, too and fro. The song was perfect for the mood, soothing and full of emotion, the piano added the extra soul to the song.

"_Highway run into the midnight sun. Wheels go round and round your on my mind. Restless hearts, sleep alone tonight. Sending all my love along the wire."_

As we moved together flawlessly, a crowd began to form again.

" _And they say that the road ain't no place to start a family, right down the line it's been you and me. And lovin' a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be."_

When we got to the chorus Kevin spun me around, my hair billowing in the wind.

"_Oh, boy you stand by me, I'm forever yours. Faithfully."_

"I agree with the song." I said to Kevin as we twirled and spun me.

"About what?" He whispered as he spun me in a circle once again, my dress fanning out in a beautiful way.

"I'm forever yours, faithfully." Kevin smiled at me and I smiled back.

"That is a gift from god Gwen. Just that you love me." I rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed together with the beat of the song. Other people were joining us now on the dance floor, Helen and Manny, my parents, and Ben and Julie. The song continued.

"_Circus life, under the big top world. We all need the clowns to make us smile. Oh, through space and time, through space and time, always another show."_

"These past few weeks have felt like a circus and I'm the main attraction, everyone has pleasure from my pain." I sighed sadly.

"If that's what it's been like I really wish I could have been here. I missed you every minute of every day and every second of every minute." As Kevin said this it sent electricity through my body, it was like he had said a piece of poetry.

"_Wondering where I am, lost without you._ _And being apart ain't easy on this love affair. Two strangers learn to fall in love again. I get the joy of rediscovering you. Oh girl you stand by me, I'm forever yours. Faithfully."_

Kevin and I had forgotten about everyone else as we danced together, so perfect, like it had been done a hundred times before. My favorite part of the song finally arrived. I was the simplest but the most heart warming, the singers added extra power to this part somehow.

"_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh faithfully. I'm still yours. I'm still yours, faithfully."_

And with that the song came to an end and sadly Kevin and I split apart. But we stayed close together always brushing against each other, our fingers laced.

"That was very nice." Kevin and I both turned around to look at Ben who had left Julie with Helen, Manny, and Alan.

"What do you care Tennyson, you're the one who's set out to end our relationship." Kevin just glared venomously at Ben, almost like he wanted to attack him. I was holding onto Kevin's hand with a firm grip, holding him back.

Ben looked back and forth between us and smiled. "I care more than you know. You'll thank me later." And with that he left and joined the rest of the party again.

Kevin and I looked between each other. "What do you think that meant?" I asked Kevin as we went to join everyone else.

At about 6:00 in the afternoon, my parents and Grandpa Max went inside to grab cake, ice cream, and presents. First my parents grabbed Grandpa Max's present to me. As I tore away the wrapping paper I found an old weathered book with dog tagged pages, the cover was in a different language. I turned and looked at Grandpa Max.

"It's a spell book Gwen, a new one to you I would say, it took me awhile to track this down for you." I ran up and gave grandpa a big hug.

"Thank you grandpa this is so perfect for me, thank you so much." My father then handed me another present as I sat back down next to Kevin back on the swing with everyone in lawn chairs surrounding it.

My parents handed me Alan's present to me, I unwound the pink silk bow on the top and it was...

Twenty or so Presents Later

"Okay honey, this is the last present. Who's it from, there's no card." I knew who it was from but I let Kevin shyly raise his hand. I had to hold in laughter from his almost mute act, he'd barely spoken one word in the presence of my parents, it was almost eerie not hearing his two sense on everything. "Okay, it's from Kevin." My mother said as she handed me the dark blue velvet box.

At this point everyone was munching softly on their ice cream and cake in anticipation of the last present. I could see Julie and Coppers eyes getting wider and wider every passing second. "Okay Kevin, what is this going to be?" I thought as I removed the bright red bow.

When I first opened the lid I hesitated to look in, but when I did look I could only gasp. Inside the box was a beautiful silver necklace in the shape of a snowflake and in the middle was a blue colored stone that looked like a sapphire.

"Kevin." I whispered. "It's beautiful." He smiled so sweetly at me it made my heart melt.

"I hoped you would like it." I nodded and smiled, I could feel tears coming soon.

"Gwen, what is it? Would you like to show everyone what Kevin got you?" My mother asked. I smiled and held up the necklace with great care. Everyone gasped and stared at it. Then as if timed, everyone turned to look at Kevin with a smile. Julie was the one to speak.

"Kevin where did you get it? It's wonderful." Kevin being in the spotlight was a little uncomfortable but he answered.

"I didn't find it, I made it." Everyone in the room including me gasped at once, even my parents. This time my tears did fall. I turned to Kevin and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you so much Kevin." He nodded and held me close for a few more seconds before letting go.

"Can you help me put it on?" This time he smiled.

"I would be honored." I then handed him the necklace with extreme caution as I pulled up my mound of hair away from my neck. He slowly put the chain around my neck and connected the clasp around my neck. As I straightened the necklace I looked around, my parents were smiling at Kevin but he didn't notice, he was looking at me.

I hardly had anything to say, the present had to much value to be put into words. Kevin and I would talk about it later. I then turned to the rest of my guests.

"Everyone thank you so much for coming to my party, you have made it a birthday to remember." Everyone smiled and got up tp grab their things, they were getting tired and had to go home. As Manny, Helen, Pierce, and Alan left they all gave me a hug and wished me again a happy birthday.

Next Ben's parents and Grandpa Max left. That left Ben, Julie, my parents, Kevin, and myself. Ben and Julie volunteered to stay and help clean up. Again I turned to Kevin.

"I don't have the words to thank you enough for this present Kevin. I means _so _much to me." After I said this the wind started to pick up and I shivered a little. Kevin noticed and slid off his tux jacket and placed it around my shoulders.

"No problem Gwen, it's what I do, I care about you more than anything." I had smiled so much today that my face was starting to hurt.

"Kevin, that is the sweetest thing ever." I paused. "I love you, I hope you know that." He nodded and pulled me closer to his body.

"I know and I think that's one of the worlds greatest mystery's." I giggled as he caught some of my stray hairs and placed them behind my ear.

"It's no mystery Kevin, it's just a fact. It is a fact that will never change." I sighed as his grip tightened on me.

"We better go inside, your parents and Ben and Julie are watching, lets go bring your presents up to your room." I nodded and got out of his arms. "I liked that though." I thought sadly as Kevin and I grab various books, jewelry, and clothes. When we had our arms full we started our trek upstairs.

Once we go to my room we deposited it all on the bed. One by one I grabbed books and placed them on shelves, grabbed jewelry and placed them in my jewelry box's and I hung up and folded my new clothes and put them away. I finally sat down with a, "Huh."

"Kevin, you know something."

"What?" He called from my closet as he was shoving things in random places. I had to stifle a giggle.

"That we bet about Ben recommending a song. Well we never went through with the kiss." From inside the closet I heard a muffled thump and an, "Ow." I got up a pulled Kevin from the closet.

"Are you okay." He nodded and rubbed hi head.

"Yep, just bumped my head." I nodded okay.

I pulled him to the bed and we both sat down. "So about that kiss." Kevin said right before our lips meet. It felt like I was on fire, the feeling, the passion one simple kiss made me feel. I inwardly sighed. "I like this."

When we broke apart Kevin licked his lips.

"Yum, cherry." I giggled at the comment.

"Yeah, Julie gave it to me." He smirked.

"I like it." We were about to go in for another kiss when there came a knock from the door. We were apart so fast you would have called a cheetah slow.

"Come in." I said as my parents entered, they didn't look angry so what did they want. Kevin and I waited for some explosion, but it never came.

"Gwen, Kevin." They said as they looked between us and walked into the room.

"We have taken a great deal of consideration to what Ben has been telling us the last few months." Kevin and I froze.

"What did you hear?" We asked. Both my parents stopped.

"We heard you two lied about seeing each other, and you two have been together recently." We both looked at each other and sighed. I was on the verge of tears. "This is it, we can never ever see each other ever again." My tears started to fall as I thought this. I sobbed a little as Kevin held me, maybe for the last time.

"Gwen, why are you crying?" My father asked as I looked up at him with tear stained cheeks.

"Because your going to separate us and we'll never be able to see each other again. And it's so unfair because we love each other so much." I sobbed even harder into Kevin's chest. This time Kevin spoke.

"Okay, I know you don't like me but why are you doing this? Your hurting your daughter more than your helping her. That isn't right." I held onto Kevin like my life depended on it, and at the moment I thought it did.

My parents looked to each other and then my father answered. "Are you two done?" We looked too each other and Kevin replied.

"For now." My mom snorted at the comment but didn't say anything.

My father cleared his throat. "Like I was saying we have taken what we have heard into consideration. Your mother and I believe that...you two can see each other." From beside me I could hear Kevin choke on air and him start coughing. We both looked at them.

"What!" I was too confused to be happy about their comment. "Maybe they're drunk from the party." I thought as Kevin and I stared at them.

"Yes, we believe that we jumped to conclusions a few months ago, and that we need to realize your growing up Gwen and things like this are going to happen." I paused and looked at them.

"So you two are saying that we can be dating without any problem from you two?" They both nodded.

"We hadn't totally decided yet, but Kevin's gift to you tonight made up our minds. Just seeing you two so happy together on the dance floor and just in each others presence showed us he really does care about you, and you care about him." I chocked back a sob of relief.

Before I could even think of anything I ran up to my parents and gave them a hug that took the cake of hugs, along with my tears of happiness.

"Oh my god, thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to us. Thank you, thank you!" I practically screamed. I was in Kevin's arms the second I was out of my parents, I was holding him and sobbing like crazy. "We are together and it's going to stay that way." I thought as Kevin and kissed each other with meaning.

Kevin then turned to my parents and finally spoke. "You won't regret your choice of letting us be together, I promise." My father nodded.

"I know." He said as he held out hid hand. Kevin took it and shook it firmly.

"Thank you Mister and Misses Tennyson." My mother smiled.

"Your welcome Kevin." Now Kevin gave her a hug, which I had to say surprised me a bit.

"Now you two, we have to explain." Said my father as he lead us downstairs to the kitchen.

**...**

**My goodness, I'm finally done with this extremely long chapter. My longest ever, it makes up for the last chapter being so short, I had a lot to write. So to those of you readers out there, **_**PLEASE REVIEW**__**!**_ **That's so all of you can find out what happens. As always tell me if you loved it, hated it or just flat out want to through in some ideas. Let me know, thanks for reading. And for those of you who are wondering what song was playing, it was the song "Faithfully" the Glee Cast Version. Great song, if you listen to it while reading the story, it adds more emotion. I was listening to it while I was writing. Thanks again! :) –Lioness002 :)**


	8. Explanations

**Okay here we go, this story is almost done least amount of chapters left one and most amount of chapters two. And I want to thank everyone so much for reading and reviewing, it keeps me going. Also sorry it took so long to review, super, super busy. ^-^ Anyway I hope you enjoy and please leave a review. :)**

–**I Own Nothing!** **–Lioness002 :)**

**...**

Like my parents had said they needed to explain. As we all went downstairs Kevin and I latched hands and sat next to each other at the kitchen table. I looked around and saw that the house had already been cleaned up but Ben and Julie were nowhere to be seen.

"Did Ben and Julie go home already?" I asked my parents. They nodded.

"Yes, they went home when we came up to talk to you two." I was a little puzzled on where this explanation was going to go. "They changed their minds...right?"

"So what do you exactly need to explain?" I asked as we all got situated in our seats, Kevin and I still holding hands. My parents looked from one another.

"Well we wanted to explain about the whole separation act that was going on." I looked at them in confusion.

"We already knew you didn't like us being...uh...together in that way, so why are you explaining?" I asked my parents while Kevin was nodding in agreement and in a bit of confusion. My parents both looked at each other.

"Well at first," My dad paused. "we were extremely unhappy with the situation at hand." I could see Kevin's face fall a little at the comment. From under the table I rubbed his hand and I could see his facial expressions get a little softer, but not much. "So when we separated you too," My dad continued. "It was supposed to be permanent." I flinched and my parents noticed.

"We just wanted the best for you sweetie." I knew on the inside Kevin was dying of happiness with all of the warm and nice things being said, _not. _I glared at them.

"Well in the process you made me feel more pain than I had ever felt in my life." I accused them from across the table. This time they flinched.

"We're going to get back to the explanation now, okay?" My mom said in a over dramatic sweet tone. I just huffed a sigh.

"Okay...it might be interesting, I guess." I said as my parents started their explanation.

"Most parents don't want to see their children grow up, they dread the day all their lives. But they need to realize their children need to start a life of their own, we needed to realize that." My dad said. Kevin cocked an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"That's a given dad," I said. "I'm eventually going to leave the house and start a life of my own with someone who's important to me." I glanced at Kevin quickly but turned my attention back to my parents before Kevin could see. My father cleared his throat.

"Yes well, we realize that but we jumped to conclusions." Kevin and I nodded in unison.

"Yep, you did." Kevin stated almost in a menacing way. I cut in before some sort of fight could evolve from that comment between Kevin and my father.

"You said it was going to be a permanent thing, what changed?" I asked as a distraction. My father turned to look at me.

"Well, when we first asked Ben to watch you and Kevin he rejected." Kevin and I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? But Ben said he would do anything to keep us apart, what you just said can't be right." I said in a confused and somewhat shocked tone. "Ben hadn't been lying to me...had he?" I thought as I sat at the table waiting for my parents reply.

"No," My dad started, "that is what happened. Ben rejected because he didn't want to hurt you guys. But we argued against that comment and..." Kevin interrupted him.

"Hold on, wait a second! You mean to tell us that Ben wants us to be together?" My father thought for a moment.

"You could put it that way I guess." Both mine and Kevin's eyes widened. I could feel my jaw drop in shock.

"How could he want us together? He threatened me while I was supposed to stay away from Kevin." My mother and father smiled slightly.

"This brings us to the twist in the story. After a long argument over the subject with Ben we came to an agreement." My dad paused to take a breath. "Ben brought up the point that you two care about each other more than anything and that there should be a test to prove it." My father stopped and turned to my mother, I turned my gaze to her as did Kevin.

"That option Ben gave us interested us so we agreed. The problem was how to make it work. Ben decided to help out and prove us wrong." My mother sighed. "He said he would watch you two, and to prove that you two cared about each other said you two would bend the rules to see each other." I frowned.

"How does that have anything to do with it?" I asked my parents. When I looked at Kevin, his face was blank of all emotion. Since I was still holding his hand I gave it squeeze to get his attention he then looked at me and I smiled at him. He smiled a little but not much.

"Well it's what started the action of letting you two being together." I nodded. I looked around the table and spotted my phone, I grabbed it and from beneath the table typed a message saying, 'You okay?' I typed on the phone to Kevin. I tapped him and he looked at the message. He shook his head but took my phone and typed something back,

'Not really, I'm just hearing more proof that your parents hate me.' I sighed but took the phone back and was about to reply when my dad cleared his throat.

"Are you two done?" He asked as he looked between us quizzically. I nodded sheepishly and turned my attention back to them.

"Please continue." I said as I put my phone away back on the table. I could see Kevin smirk a little from beside me, I smiled at his action. My dad nodded and continued.

"Anyway," My dad said, "since Ben said you two would bend rules to see each other we let him monitor to see if that statement was true. And I beat you were a little confused on why you never saw him." I nodded.

"Yeah, it worried me that I never saw or felt Ben's presence around. It made me feel like I was forgetting or looking over something important." My dad nodded.

"Well that was somewhat the point. We wanted to see if you two would meet or see each other even if there were consequences. Apparently Ben was right and you did care about each other." I snorted at the comment.

"Really? Is that a fact?" I said in a mock tone as I shook my head in disgust. "You put us through all of this just to see if we really cared about each other, why?" I glared at my parents.

"We wanted to make sure everything was going...well. That there was no pressuring you to do anything Gwen." From beside me I could hear Kevin choke when he heard that. My face flushed red the second that escaped my mothers lips. Again I didn't know what to say.

"...um, that's...wow...why?" I stammered being absolutely embarrassed. It's just weird when your parents get into your love life, exhibit A right there.

"We were protecting you sweetie. But you two should be thanking Ben, if he hadn't said anything you two wouldn't be together at this moment. He went around and reported everything that would help you be together to us." We both nodded.

"I guess I owe Ben an apology I was pretty harsh to him." I sighed and looked at the table lost in thought. From beside me Kevin placed his hand on mine.

"It's fine." He said. I nodded and told my parents to continue.

"Like we were saying earlier we weren't really sure if our minds were going to be changed. But Kevin, the gift you gave Gwen tonight was the deciding action." Kevin smiled slightly.

"Gwen is so important to me that it's hard to express how much I actually care." I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. "And I hope you know," Kevin continued, "that I'll never hurt her and I'll always keep her safe." When Kevin finished my mother was smiling and my father was nodding.

"I'm sure you will Kevin. And by the way, your very lucky you made that necklace and you just didn't buy it at some department store, if you had it wouldn't have had nearly as much affect." My father said.

"Okay," I said, " to sum this up; you didn't want me or Kevin together, you asked Ben to watch us and he refused, he gave you another option, you excepted, Ben _did _start watching us to prove we did care, he reported back to you, and the necklace changed your minds tonight." I heaved a great breath after my long summary. My mother and father grinned.

"Pretty much, I just hope that with our expectance of this situation is a good thing and you won't screw it up." He gave a side long glance at Kevin. Kevin held up his hands in innocence.

"If I screw this up you won't have to worry about me, I'll be a social hermit for the rest of my life never loving again. No need for a shotgun or anything." My father raised an eyebrow.

"Shotgun?" Kevin smiled a little.

"You threatened me with it the first time Gwen and I had a date." My dad started to chuckle.

"That's right I did, forgot about that." Kevin just shook his head.

"I didn't." He mumbled as he shivered at the memory of the gun being pointed at his face. I remembered I was telling my dad to stop scaring him to death. I smirked because Kevin had helped save the world, lived through the Nullvoid, lived on the streets of New York and he was afraid of my _human_ dad and a gun he could rip in half. I inwardly laughed at Kevin's fear.

"Is that all?" I asked my parents. My father nodded.

"I believe so, is that all honey?" He asked my mother who had been mostly silent this whole time.

"Yes I think it is." She answered.

"Then can we go?" I asked them as they started to get up from the table.

"Were?" My dad asked. I gave an agitated sigh and gave him the 'seriously?' look.

"Dad, really?" I asked. "After this whole conversation your going to not trust us?" I raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?" My dad opened his mouth, closed it and nodded. Kevin just shook his head.

"And for the record dad, we're going to go talk to Ben." I said as I made my way toward the stairs. "But first I'm changing into something less dressy." Kevin frowned.

"But you look great though." I laughed at the comment.

"I can't wear this all night, it might get ruined." Kevin let out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine, then I'm going home to change and I'll pick you up in like fifteen minutes." I nodded.

"Sounds good Kevin see you in fifteen." I said as I got to my room and closed the door. I looked out the window to see Kevin walking out of the house and getting into his car. I smiled when he went and rubbed at some piece of dirt on the hood. "He really does love that car." I thought as I closed my window blinds.

I rummaged through my closet there came a knock on my door. "Come in!" I yelled from my closet full of clothes. When I finally fell out of the closet I was staring up at my mom. "Hi mom." I said as I went and rummaged through my dresser.

"Gwen sweetie, can I speak with you for a second?" She asked as she sat down on my bed. I turned around and looked at her suspiciously.

"Okay, what about?" I asked as I cautiously sat down next to her on my bed.

"Well it's about Kevin." I immediately got defensive.

"I thought we went over all of this when we were talking downstairs." I said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh we did, but this isn't about the restriction that was recently lifted. This is about both of you."

"What about me and Kevin?" I asked a little confused and curious to where this was going.

"Well since we both know you and Kevin love each other I was wondering if were still...um...well...how do I put this...a virgin." I stared at her as my eyes bugged out and my mouth fell to the floor. I think my powers made a lightbulb explode downstairs because I could hear my dad yell in shock and start swearing. I had to blink a couple of times before I could process the bomb question being landed on me.

"Excuse me? That's really none of your business." I said. "I'm a legal adult and I have the right to be or not be a virgin. It doesn't concern you." I said angrily. Again my parents were trying too hard to get into my social and private life. I got up from the bed and continued to go through my drawers.

"What type of question is that mom? Wondering if I'm going to get pregnant or something? Don't you trust me !" My voice escalating with each word. I could feel my eyes stinging. "Don't cry, don't cry." I thought.

"Honey, it's not like that. It's a mothers job to look out for her children. And it's not going to change anything if you aren't a virgin." I could hear her get off the bed and come up behind me. "I'm here to make sure you are safe and you get the best." I turned to her.

"Well your question is invading my personal privacy. Now I would appreciate it," I took a breath. "if you would leave now." My mothers eyes widened but she nodded. Right before she left the room I called her quietly.

"To put your mind to rest mom, I'm still a virgin." I could hear her sigh a little, close the door and leave.

When I found my outfit I striped out of the dress and pulled on a baby blue t-shirt with a long sleeve black shirt underneath, black skinny jeans and some slip on shoes. I went and pulled up my hair into a ponytail and redid my make-up.

When I heard Kevin honk from the street I grabbed my purse and left my room. I turned off the light and raced down the stairs. When I passed my mom I turned my gaze away and walked out the front door. When I ran up to Kevin's car he unlocked the passenger side door and I jumped in.

"Hey." He said from beside me. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He was wearing normal blue jeans, a white t-shirt that showed off his extremely sexy muscles, and a black leather jacket. "So Kevin." I thought.

"Hi." I said as he started up the engine and it started with a roar and went to a quiet purr. As I buckled up my seatbelt a thought struck me.

"I think this is the first time I've been in this car in almost four months. Kevin smiled.

"You missed the car so much you counted the days?" He turned to me and smirked.

"Oh yeah, I missed the car." I said with sarcasm. I then thought for a moment. "Actually I missed the car a little, my car is a lot louder and it isn't as smooth." I said. Kevin gave me the fake hurt look.

"I can't believe it, you missed the car more than me? I'm hurt." I snorted.

"No, I missed you more than any person but I forgot how nice this car was." He smiled.

"Yep, I beat the car missed you." I laughed.

"Are talking about the car or you Kevin?" He thought for a moment at a red light.

"Both I guess." He answered as he smiled at me. I laughed.

"Yeah because inanimate objects can miss me." I leaned over in my seat and laid my head on his shoulder. "I missed this." I whispered to Kevin.

"What?" He whispered again as he started to drive again.

"Being together without any worry's or time limits, just being together is what I miss." He removed one of his hands from the steering wheel and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"I know what you mean." He whispered back. When we finally arrived at Ben's house Kevin got out to open the door for me.

"Madam." He said when he opened the door. I smiled.

"Nice Kevin." I said as I grabbed his hand and we started our way to Ben's front door.

"I know, I'm just that skilled." I shook with laughter.

"Oh yeah Kevin you are just that skilled." When we reached the door Kevin slowly knocked on it. After a few minutes of no one answering we turned around and were about leave when a voice came from the front door.

"Hello?"

**...Wow! I actually updated, I'm so proud of myself! :) Anyway I'm pretty sure there's going to be two more chapters max. Now to all of the readers out there, thank you so much for all the support you have given me, it helped me through my writers blocks and it kept me going :D Now if you liked it, loved it, or hated it let me know. **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_** And let me know how I did. :) –Lioness002** **:)**


	9. Apologizing

**Okay everybody we are drawing nearer and nearer to the end of this story. It's both a sad and happy thing, it's sad because it will come to an end but good because it will be my first full finished story. So as always I hope you will enjoy and please review. Only a few chapters left. :) –****I Own Nothing **

–**Lioness002 :)**

**...**

Kevin and I both stopped walking and turned around to see who had finally answered the door. It was my Aunt Sandra.

"Gwendolyn? Is that you?" She asked. I nodded.

"Hi Aunt Sandra. Is Ben around?" I asked as Kevin and I walked up back up the front steps. She nodded.

"He just got back from taking Julie home. I think he's in his room." She said as she moved aside to let Kevin and I inside the house. Kevin nodded.

"Thanks." He said as we both slid our way into the house. It was pretty dark considering that most of the lights were off.

"Hey Aunt Sandra, why didn't you answer the door?" I asked as I bumped into the couch. "Ow." I mumbled.

"I didn't think it would be anything or anyone important, for all I knew it could have been some traveling sales man wanting to sell us something that doesn't work." She said as I saw her pale outline move for the kitchen.

"Uh huh." Kevin said as he gave her an odd look.

"Well we're going to go talk with Ben." I said. "Do you need any lights on." From the other room Aunt Sandra lit a candle.

"No, candle light relaxes the mind and calms the soul." She said as she grabbed some fruit from the refrigerator. From beside me Kevin had to stifle a laugh. I had to elbow him in the side.

"Okay, we'll see you later." I said as Kevin and I walked up the stairs. When we were out of earshot Kevin shook his head.

"It's weird how much of hippy's Ben's parents are." He said as we made our way to Ben's room. I shook my head.

"Don't be mean, it's a life choice." I said as I knocked on Ben's door. From inside the room I could hear loud TV and Ben scuttling around.

"Ben?" I called as I lightly opened the room door. When I peaked in, Ben was stuffing his face with Popcorn and was staring intently at some old black and white horror movie. His eyes never left the screen.

"What do you want?" He asked as he turned the volume down slightly but continued to watch the program. I shifted my weight from foot to foot nervously.

"We want to talk to you about something." I said as I pulled myself into the room all the way, Kevin followed.

"And what would that be?" Ben asked with fake interest. I sighed.

"Ben, I'm sorry." With that Ben slowly turned off the TV and looked at me skeptically.

"About what?" He asked cautiously. I walked up to him.

"About me snapping and yelling at you tonight. It was uncalled for. Mostly I'm just sorry for being...well, hostile." Ben's eyes grew a little bigger.

"What did you hear that's changed your mind?" He asked. I looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Ben looked over my shoulder and looked at Kevin.

"Well Kevin's with you so I take it you guys are technically 'together' again." I nodded.

"That's true," I said as I sat on his bed next to him. "but that was all because of you." Ben nodded his head.

"That's very true." He gave me a sly smile.

"Now you guys owe me." He said as he jumped off the bed.

"I think buying me all the smoothie's I can eat will suffice." He said as he looked over his shoulder. "Coming?" He asked as he went downstairs. Kevin shook his head.

"I have a bad feeling we're both going to be broke after this." He said as he slowly made his way downstairs. I shook my head. "Looks like everything's back to normal." I thought as I followed after Ben and Kevin. Then from downstairs I could hear Kevin yelling at Ben.

"NO! I don't care if you make me a millionaire! There is no way and there are no succumb stances that you will EVER drive my car!" Kevin yelled. I smiled. "Yep, everything's back to normal." I thought as I closed the front door of Ben's house.

"But Kevin!" Ben whined. "You owe me huge for persuading Gwen's parents to let you two be together!" Kevin's face was getting red.

"We are making it up to you by buying you _all smoothie's you can eat._ Gwen and I are paying for you. We might go broke but we're doing this because you want that as payback." He took deep breath. "Now get in the backseat of the car before I beat you to a pulp." Kevin threatened. Ben nodded and scampered into the back seat.

"That kid has a few screws loose." Kevin mumbled to me as I passed. I giggled.

"Yep, he does." I said as I slid into my normal position in the passenger seat. After about fifteen minutes of driving Kevin pulled up to Mr. Smoothie.

"Go crazy." He mumbled as Ben bolted from the car and bounced up and down as he waited for the line to thin and for it to be his turn to order. Kevin thumped his bed against the headrest of his seat. "That kid gives me a migraine." He mumbled as he rubbed his temples. I smiled.

"I think that's his affect on everyone." I said as I unbuckled from the seat. "I'm going to buy a smoothie before they run out, do you want one?" I asked halfway out of the car. Kevin shook his head.

"Soda for me." He said. I nodded.

"Kay." I said as I softly closed the door. As I walked up to the line it was only Ben, since it was late at night everyone had gotten take-out smoothie's. I walked up to the front window and gazed at the flavors of smoothie's available. Then a server appeared.

"May I take your order?" A young blond girl with lots of make-up on asked, she looked extremely bored.

"Uh, yeah. One strawberry and peach smoothie and one Pepsi." I said. She rang up the total.

"That'll be seven dollars and fifty cents." She said as she grabbed a cup and filled it with Pepsi and handed it to me. I grabbed a ten dollar bill and handed it to her. She grabbed it and got my change.

"That's two dollars and fifty cent's." She said as she handed me the change. I nodded.

"Thanks." I said as I went and sat next to Ben who was slurping in his...fifth smoothie.

"Your smoothie will be ready in a few minutes." She said. Again I nodded at her and looked at Ben.

"So is your goal to make Kevin and I go broke?" I asked as Ben finished his fifth smoothie. He scratched his head.

"Maybe." He smiled as he got up and ordered another oddball smoothie. "That's a yes." I thought. Ben came back with two smoothie's.

"Why did you get two?" I asked. He handed me one.

"This one's yours." He said. I grabbed it and nodded.

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed Kevin's soda and headed back to the car. When I got back inside Kevin turned to look at me.

"Hey." He said as he grabbed the soda and smoothie from me as I got in. "Which it mine?" He asked. I grabbed the closest cup and took a sip and it was Pepsi, I held out to him

"Yours." I said. He shook his head.

"Thanks for taking a sip." He mumbled. I snorted.

"What? Do I have cooties?" I asked as I playfully hit him. "Come on Kevin." I said as I took a sip of my smoothie. After about fifteen minutes of talking Kevin reached for the radio and turned it on to the song "Juliet" by LMNT. He was going to change it but I swatted his hand away.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked in confusion. I smiled.

"I love this song." He sighed.

"Of corse you do." He mumbled. Of corse by the end of the song Kevin was staring at the radio like it was going to get up and walk away. I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hello?" I asked Kevin as I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He started quickly and looked at me. "What was that?" I asked as I felt his forehead. "You feeling okay?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"I was just thinking." He said as he wrapped an arm around my waist and gave me a peck on the cheek. I blushed slightly.

"Fine." I said. I looked at the clock and was surprised at how late it was. "Wow, it's late." I said Kevin looked at the clock and shrugged.

"Eh, I've been up longer than 2:33 in the morning." I smiled.

"I know, but my parents are going to freak." Kevin nodded.

"Might as well call them just to let them know we're paying back Ben." I nodded.

"Good idea." I said as I grabbed my cellphone and dialed my home phone number. My mom was the one to answer. "Hey mom it's Gwen." I said.

"Gwen! Where are you, we've been so worried." I sighed.

"I'm at Mr. Smoothie with Ben and Kevin, it's payback for Ben." I said. There was silence.

"Oh." Was my moms only reply.

"What did you think I was doing?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh nothing sweetie, have fun." She said.

"Bye mom." I said as I hung up. I looked at Kevin and shook my head. "Still don't trust me." I said as I got out of the car. Kevin followed suit.

"Oh well." He said. I smiled. "That's so Kevin," I thought. "a man of few words." When we reached Ben he was surrounded by a fort of empty smoothie cups. Kevin heaved a sigh.

"What's the damage?" He asked as he cringed at the tons of empty cups littering the table and ground.

"I beat my record." Ben said as he leaned over and laid his head on the cold table. I shook my head.

"You're sick." Ben shook his head.

"No I'm not." I smiled.

"Fine then, I'll go buy you another smoothie." I said as I headed for the ordering window. Ben's little plea stopped me.

"Noooo." He moaned as he slid down toward the ground. Kevin shook his head.

"There is no way your going in my ride when you look like your going to heave up your lunch and dinner." Kevin gave a wicked smile. "I vote we leave him here." I rolled my eyes and felt Ben's head, it was warm.

"Lets get you home." I said. I turned to Kevin. "I'm not going to be the one carrying him Kevin." Kevin sighed and gingerly picked up Ben.

"If you throw up on me, your dead." Me mumbled as he tossed Ben in the back seat. I walked up to the window and looked for the lone Mr. Smoothie employee that was there at the moment.

"Excuse me." I said as I poked my head around the clear plastic window. "Can I have Ben Tennyson's bill." The girl came up looking lethargic and half asleep.

"Sure." She mumbled. She rang it up and handed it to me. My eyes grew wide.

"Wow." The girl nodded.

"Yep." She yawned. I took a deep breath and took out my credit card. After that, one of my whole cards and part of Kevin's were drained, but Ben's smoothie's were all payed off. It was such a large number I didn't even want to think about it. When we got back to the car Ben was out cold in the back seat. Kevin smiled.

"That worked out better than I thought, I was thinking about how to make him, sleep and if that didn't work I'd just punch him." He snickered. I blinked a few times before answering.

"You are such a weirdo." He smiled.

"Yep, but that's why you love me." I giggled.

"Sometimes I wonder." I said as I buckled up and Kevin and I exchanged in pointless talk. When we reached Ben's house I went and knocked on the front door. Kevin was holding Ben. When his dad answered the door he was about to freak when I stopped him.

"He's just knocked out from excessive smoothie's." His dad sighed and then nodded before he grabbed Ben and placed him on the couch.

"Thank you." He said before he closed the door and turned off the house lights. Kevin nudged me.

"So what now." I looked at my phone.

"Home." His face fell a bit. "Don't worry." I soothed. "Tomorrow we're going to have a whole bunch of fun." We planned as we got in the car, tomorrow would be a trip to the beach.

"Fun in the sun." Kevin said as he dropped me off at the front steps. I smiled.

"Yeah." I whispered. Kevin and I looked at each other and we gently leaned in for a goodnight kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, the front porch lights went on and off. I frowned.

"That's my dad's way of saying, 'get inside." I said as we pulled away. He smiled.

"No worry's, tomorrow will be amazing. See you tomorrow." Kevin said as he gave me a quick peck and went to his car. When he was gone I felt my cheek where he had kissed me just seconds ago.

"Tomorrow will defiantly be amazing." I thought as I slid inside the house for some really needed sleep.

**...**

**Well there we are! So I'm thinking the last chapter will be the next chapter or the one after that. Anyway's, thanks for reading and **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_** Review so I know if it should be one more chapter or two. :) Hope you enjoyed! Review please or I will eat your soul! :) Again I hope you enjoyed! -Lioness002 :)**


	10. Preparation

**Well the end draws nearer and nearer with every word typed or read, this is the second to last chapter! o-0 So sad! :( But as always I hope you will enjoy and please leave a comment or review! Because that would help me know this story was worth while. :) I'm also very, very gracious to all of you readers that helped me through this whole story. It was my first story and I was extremely worried I didn't have what it took to actually write a story people wanted to read. So I appreciate every review, favorite story, and story alert I received on this project of mine. So I hope you enjoy this second to last chapter or Time For Decision! :D –I Own Nothing! **

**-****Lioness002 :D**

**...**

Last night Kevin and I had planned on going to the beach, a sort of party celebrating our relationship getting back together.

When I went to bed it was already early in the morning or late at night, it all depended on how you looked at it. My parents hadn't ground me out that bad when I got home because I had called them to let them know where I was. I slowly rolled out of bed and stretched, I looked out the window and saw the early, early morning light filtering through dark overcast clouds. "I hope it warms up." I thought as I went into the bathroom.

I showered off and then put on a spaghetti-strap camisole and jean shorts. I went and rummaged through my closet and found my dark blue bikini top and bottoms, a towel, sun screen, flip-flops, and wallet and shoved them all in a bag. I then went downstairs and grabbed a banana and some oatmeal. When I checked the clock it was only six in the morning and after I was done eating I grabbed my phone and dialed Kevin's number.

"Hello?" He answered sleepily as I sat down on my bed.

"Good morning sleepyhead." I said brushing my damp hair.

"Hey Gwen. How are you this morning?" He asked after a yawn.

"Good, what about you?" I said feeling butterfly's in my stomach. Just hearing his voice made me feel one hundred times more energized and alive. I could hear him give a soft chuckle.

"So much better now that I can see my super hot girlfriend without sneaking around." He murmured. I smiled.

"I wish I could be with you at this moment." I said twirling a strand of my slightly damp hair.

"Why can't we see each other right now?" He asked.

"I would love that." I said into the phone.

"Then I'll be there in a few."

"Hold on Kevin." I said stopping him from hanging up. "My parents haven't woken up yet, don't go to the front door." I said.

"Kay." He murmured. "I'll be careful." He whispered.

As I lay waiting on my bed for Kevin to show up I thought to myself, I was thrilled to see him but scared that if my parents caught us it would be the last few months all over again. Fifteen minutes later there was a soft tapping at my window. I ran over and opened it up and there sat Kevin on the tree next to my room, he gave a coy smile and silently slipped in.

"Hey beautiful." He said as he slipped his arms around my waist and laid his head on top of mine. I wrapped my arms around his strong waist and breathed in his familiar scent.

"Hi." I said into his chest. I took a deep breath and kissed his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. I could hear him quietly laugh.

"You missed me that much? I was away for a few hours." He joked. I grabbed his hands and pulled him to my bed.

"Of corse I missed you. I love you." I whispered as I ran my hand along his cheek. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Corse, how could I forget?" He teased. From the other room we could hear my parents getting up for work.

"Crap." I whispered as I heard my parents pass by my room. "Kevin, hide." I said quickly pushing him off the bed toward the closet. When I had successfully got him jammed in the closet, which was no small feat, I ran to my bed and jumped under the covers and closed my eyes pretending to be still asleep. When my mom poked her head into the room I knew she was checking on me.

"She's still asleep." My mom murmured to my dad.

"I would be if I got home past midnight." My dad said to my mom. "Let her sleep, anyway we have work." He said. I could hear his retreating footsteps going down the hall.

"We love you Gwen." My mom whispered before she closed the door and followed my dad. I slowly opened my eyes and checked to make sure they were gone. I slowly got out of bed when I heard the front door close and my parents cars start. I took a deep breath and walked over to the closet.

When I opened the door Kevin flopped onto the hardwood floor. "Ow." He mumbled. I grabbed his arms and helped him up.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded and walked over to my bed and flopped down.

"That closet is so cramped." He said closing his eyes. "Ever think of getting rid of some of those clothes?" I rolled my eyes and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You're such a baby sometimes." I said laying on top of him.

"Am not." Kevin mumbled.

"Are too." I whispered. What I didn't expect was what Kevin did next, Kevin slowly opened his eyes and quick as lighting, flipped me over and pinned me down. I gave a small squeak of surprise.

"Kevin!" I laughed. "Let me go!" He shook his head.

"No." He said kissing my cheeks and along my jaw.

"Well, if we're going to make-out undo my arms so I can join." I said playfully. He smiled and freed my arms. "Thank you." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "Now you can continue." I said leaning back my head and laying it on my pillow.

"With pleasure." He growled kissing me fiercely. I sighed and tangled my fingers into Kevin's inky black hair.

"Kevin..." I moaned as my grip around his neck tightened.

"Hmm?" He whispered as his lips grazed along my neck.

"Will you stop playing and just kiss me already?" I said as I looked up and faced him. He gave a devious smirk and nodded.

"Sure, why not?" I rolled my eyes and pulled him to me, our lips met and time stood still. Whenever we were together no one or anything else mattered, it was just us, Kevin and I. As we kissed our passion built, before long Kevin was lightly tugging at my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and allowed him access which he accepted immediately.

My moan was muffled but I could feel Kevin's lips pull into a smile as we continued to kiss. He of corse was taking total advantage of the light clothes I was wearing, a tank-top and mini shorts didn't help a teenage boys hormones, especially one like Kevin.

"Mmmm." Kevin moaned as his hands slid up and down my exposed thighs, I shivered slightly at the touch. He rubbed circles over the creamy flesh and was steadily moving higher and higher up. I ranked my fingers over his chest and just loved the extreme bliss I was feeling. I pulled away slightly and gave Kevin a peck.

I tilted my head back slightly and gazed at Kevin. I shifted slightly under Kevin's gaze, it was so hungry, it frightened me and gave me a rush at the same time.

"Gwen?" He whispered as he nuzzled into my neck. I could hear the strain in his voice though, he was withholding.

"Hmm?" I whispered stroking his hair.

"Tell me what you want. I'll stop or not depending on what you want." He whispered. I closed my eyes and let him kiss me for a moment.

"What does that mean then?" I said bitting my lip to withhold a gasp as Kevin gripped my hips.

"Take a guess." He whispered moving a stray hair out of my face. I took a deep breath.

"I don't know." I murmured. "I don't think I'm ready for **that**." I whispered. Kevin nodded.

"It's your choice." He whispered. What he said he meant, but I could see the fire burning within him, he wanted this badly. I could feel his fingers climbing higher and higher to the bottom of my shirt. He poked them under slightly pulling the thin fabric back a few centimeters. I bit my lip as he leaned down and kissed my slightly exposed abdomen.

I sucked in a sharp breath as he pulled my tank top higher and gave me a small nip every few inches. "Oh god." I moaned as Kevin continued. "Kevin, why do you have to be so sexy?" I asked as my head sank into my pillows. I could feel him paused and I saw his face slide into a smile.

"Coz I just do." Kevin said as he continued to kiss the flat plain of my stomach. "But thank you very much for the compliment." He pulled his head up and winked at me. "And for the record, I think your sexy too."

I sighed and finally gave in. "That's it." I said as I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a fiery kiss. Kevin reacted instantly deepening the kiss and forcefully pushing his tongue into my mouth, not that I was complaining. I moaned into his mouth as he rubbed my thighs and slid his hands to hold hard on my butt.

I pulled my head back slightly and stroked Kevin's cheek, Kevin gaze met mine and he gave a small smile as he burrowed into my neck with a sigh. I bit my lip and pulled away slightly.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked as I got off the bed and went to window.

"Closing the window and blinds. What else would I be doing?" I asked as I walked back over to the bed and sat down.

"I don't know." Kevin said as ran his hands down my shoulders and bare arms. "Getting away from me." He whispered as he pulled my fiery hair away from my neck so he could kiss it. I leaned my head to the side and reclined farther back into Kevin's strong reassuring grip. Kevin grabbed my waist and twisted me over until I was under him. I smiled shyly at him and slowly lifted my arms up above my head.

Kevin's eyes glinted in pleasure and he slowly grabbed the thin fabric of my camisole and lifted it slowly over my head. Once my shirt was off Kevin threw it to the floor and did the same, he lifted his arms above his head and waited for me to help him. I leaned forward and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tugged it over his head and then off. I ran my gaze over his broad strong chest and then I met his eyes, they were warm and so full of love, and it was for me. I lightly ran my fingers down his chest and tilted my head to the side looking up at him. He ran a delicate hand from my cheek to my collar bone.

"Kevin." I breathed quietly as I stared into his earthy eyes, I could feel my heart racing against my chest. I licked my slightly chapped lips and closed the distance between Kevin and I, our lips met in a heated frenzy of kisses. Kevin gently started to lay down with me under him, I clung to his neck pulling him close to me as I locked my legs around his waist for more support. Kevin hands were wandering all over my body, from my thighs to my lower back and then my stomach.

After awhile we both pulled apart gasping for some much needed air. I plopped down on the bed and lay there in thought. Much more of that and it would have led to **that**. Kevin rolled off of me and laid next to me on the bed.

"So," he stalled. "You still up for the beach?" He asked as he wrapped his arms securely around my waist and gave me a peck on the forehead before rolling off the bed and putting on his shirt. I turned over and watched him for a second.

"I think so." I smiled as I grabbed my shirt and put it on. Kevin gave a cheeky smile.

"Great, one more excuse to see you in a swimsuit." I playfully rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Ha, ha." I said as I pulled him downstairs.

"What time is it?" Kevin asked as he sat at the bar stool while I walked around the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. I turned and glanced at the clock.

"Uh...ten o'clock." I paused and looked at the clock again. "Oh wow, ten o'clock." So much time had passed at it surprised and shocked me at the same time.

"Well, it seems we were up there for a little while." He murmured smiling like an idiot and then getting up from his seat and looking through our fridge. I shook my head and finished my glass of water.

"Hungry Kevin?" I teased as I walked back upstairs.

"A little." I heard him say as I went up the stairs. Grabbed my breach bag and walked back downstairs. When I got back to the kitchen Kevin was eating a slice of pizza. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"Help yourself." I said. He smiled after swallowing a piece.

"I did." Before he could take another bite I turned his hand and took a bite of the cheese pizza myself.

"Hey." He exclaimed as I swallowed.

"Hey yourself." I said as I got up and wiped my mouth on a kitchen towel. I grabbed a pen and piece of paper and wrote a note to my parents:

_I'm going to the beach with Kevin. I'll be back later tonight, see you soon._

_- Love Gwen_

Kevin looked over my shoulder and tossed the last piece of pizza into his mouth and then headed toward the door.

"Lets go." He said leaving the house with me on his trail.

"Kay." I said closing the door behind me. When I got into the car and was buckled in, Kevin and I began our trip to the beach.

**...**

**Well look who finally updated, me! :) Anyway the next chapter is the last. :( Ah! I'm hoping you all enjoyed this chapter and that you can forgive me for the long time it took to update. Vacation and just plain being busy doesn't help with writing stories. It took a while because I went to Mount Rainier with my Aunt and Uncle and there was no cell reception, tv, or wifi for going online. The best thing they had were lights and plugins... But the scenery was beautiful and completely amazing. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the last one is coming up soon. How amazing and sad. Oh well. So please let me know how I'm doing and, **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

–**Lioness002 :)**


	11. The Beach

**Ah! This is it, after this chapter, it's all over. I'm writing my last Authors Note so I'm gonna make it short and sweet so you can get to reading; Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting. It means a lot. So as always enjoy and review. –I Own Nothing –Lioness002 :)**

**...**

The longer we drove and closer we got to the beach, the better the weather got. It was like we brought the sunshine with us, where it had been gray and gloomy moments before, was now being enveloped in warm, rich sunlight.

"Can you believe this weather? It's just gotten beautiful all of a sudden," I said peering out the window of Kevin's car watching the scenery speed by with warm colors of green, brown, blue, and orange yellows.

"It sure has made a 180 from this morning. I thought it was going to take a turn for the worst and start raining," Kevin said as he drove down the slightly busy road. I smiled.

"I think we brought the sunshine with us," I joked rolling down the window so some fresh air could rush into the car. The wind whipped through the car billowing my hair in every direction. I could feel Kevin's gaze on me and it made me self conscious.

"What?" I asked looking myself over. Kevin shook his head and with one free hand grabbed one of mine.

"Nothing," he whispered sweetly turning his gaze back to the road. I blushed and squeezed Kevin's hand that held mine. I felt good for one of the first times in so long, and I loved it.

We drove for a few more minutes before we first caught a glimpse of the beach. Surprisingly there weren't to many people around.

"Perfect," I whispered. My eyes lit up with delight when the car finally stopped. Kevin and I both got out of the car and with my bag in hand, walked onto the sandy beach. We found a none crowded area and set up towels, beach chairs, and umbrellas.

"I need to change," I said after we got our spot set up. Kevin shrugged.

"Me too," he said, then his face suddenly grew devious, I knew what he was thinking about. I rolled my eyes and walked toward the bathrooms.

"Don't even think about it!" I called over my shoulder. I walked into the bathroom and chose a stall to change in. After I changed, I stepped out in a dark blue bikini and matching flip-flops. I walked out of the bathroom and covered my eyes as I was blinded by sunlight. I quickly blinked and my eyes adjusted from the dim bathroom light to the bright, sunny beach.

Kevin stood outside a few yards away in nothing but swim trunks. Oh I was loving this. I walked up to him with a smile and gave him a quick peck.

"Hey sexy," I said. Kevin smiled.

"I know, I know, I'm sexy. But you are beautiful," I blushed a little and pulled Kevin over to our set area.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"So what now?" Kevin asked looking around. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand pulling him toward the water.

"Swimming!" I said slipping off my flip-flops. He laughed and nodded. I loved the feeling of the warm, dry sand under my feet. The sand moved fluidly, like the water it surrounded.

"Kay," he laughed as I hauled him to the water. I stopped once we were at the edge of the water and stood with Kevin next to me. I gave a devious smile and pushed Kevin into the water. The water was freezing and Kevin popped up so fast he was almost a blur.

"Holy Crap!" Kevin practically screamed staring at me with an open mouth shivering. "Why'd you do that!" He said glaring at me as I rolled on the sand laughing at him.

"Because that would happen," I managed to chock out in the midst of my laughter. I wiped my eyes and sat up smiling. Kevin frowned and stepped out of the water and stood over me. I could feel drops of water falling on me from above.

"Well you know what," he murmured with a smile, "we need to even the playing field," and with that Kevin scooped me up and threw me in the water. I screamed as I splashed into the frigid water. Once my head broke the surface I gulped in a deep breath and saw Kevin on the beach rolling on the ground laughing at _me_ now. The rolls had been reversed, karma gets you every time.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to the beach, I grabbed Kevin's hand and hauled him off the ground. He was still snickering.

"Now I know why you were laughing hysterically. That was beyond hilarious," Kevin mocked.

"Ha, ha," I said stepping into the water and wadding out to my waist. Kevin glided through the water effortlessly to get to me. I sucked in a deep breath and dove under the surface of the water swimming a few feet away to a deeper area. I loved the almost numbing sensation of the water as it swirled around my body, considering today was pretty hot, the water felt great. While under the water I heard a muffled splash, I swam around and saw Kevin had joined me under the water.

I swam up to the surface and gulped in a deep breath of air. I floated for a few moments before Kevin popped up to the surface. He took a breath a smiled.

"So...," he laughed, "what now?" I gave a smile and sucked in a deep breath of air.

"Catch me if you can!" I exclaimed diving beneath the waters surface. I propelled myself forward and swam toward the sea weedy area of the water, it was good camouflage. I swam into the weeds and looked out to see where Kevin was, I could see him swimming around a couple meters away looking for me. I swam farther back into my hiding place and went up to the surface.

I gasped in a deep breath and then put a manna bubble around my face so I could breath underwater. I went back down and peeked out, Kevin had gotten closer and was heading my way. When he got a few feet away he pushed off from the sandy ground and broke the surface. I smiled to myself and swam to him and pulled him under. He opened his eyes and saw me, I could see his face was a frown but it wasn't a real frown. I smiled and pulled him to the surface.

"Hi there," I said pulling my hair back from my face. Kevin smiled when he swam up to the surface.

"What happened to, 'catch me if you can' Gwen?" Kevin asked. I swam over to the closest shallow area and stood on tip toe to keep the water above my head. I shrugged.

"Got bored," I said kicking myself up so I was floating on my back gazing up at the baby blue sky. I heard the splash of water and I felt ripples getting closer and closer.

"Is that a fact?" Kevin said putting his hands under me and pulling me from the water. I wrapped my arms around his neck and burrowed into his neck.

"Um hmm," I said. "In fact," I said opening my eyes, "it's something we can change," Kevin smirked and wadded over to a boulder with a pointy overhang that looked like teeth, we were hidden from prying eyes.

"And how would we do that?" He asked when he reached the sand in front of the small enclosure. He put me down on the sand and sat down next to me with a small smile. I smiled back at him sweetly.

"What do you think?" I asked placing my hand on his cheek. He shrugged with a cute smile.

"I think I can guess," he said closing the distance between us. His lips were soft and warm moving against mine. I slid my arm around his neck and pulled him closer, the waves lapped at the shore of the opening of the cave as we kissed each other on this small hidden beach.

I took a deep breath pulling away and stroking Kevin's hair. "This is so nice," I whispered locking eyes with Kevin. He nodded in agreement and ran a hand along my cheek.

"It really is," he whispered giving me a gentle peck on the lips. I smiled and lightly grazed my fingertips over my lips absentmindedly. I looked out of the caves entrance and watched the sun, it was pretty high in the sky at this point, it looked like it was around noon or one in the afternoon.

There was a gentle lapping noise as the waves washed up onto the small secret beach. I stretched out my legs and let them skim the surface of the water, it was clear and cool. I placed my feet in the water and let the cool water surround them. Kevin sat next to me in the sand and slid his hand into mine through the sand. It felt a little funny but I didn't mind, I was holding his hand. I sighed in content and smiled.

"It's good to see you so happy after so many months of sadness," Kevin said from next to me. I nodded and leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"You're the reason for my happiness, don't forget that."

"I won't," he whispered kissing the crown of my head. I squeezed his hand and turned to face him. I gently took his face in my hands and gave him a gentle kiss. He responded and ran a hand down the side of my cheek.

Out of nowhere a huge wave came up and splashed through the cave. I froze and was pushed down onto the sand. The wave retreated back toward the lake and left Kevin and I on the sand, soaked. I coughed a few times before smiling and laughing, Kevin shook his head a little before joining in on the laughter.

"Wow, that was random," Kevin said walking over to me and pulling me up from the soggy and sandy ground. I nodded still giggling and gave him a hug.

"Sure was," I said pulling Kevin from the small cave and swimming back toward all of our beach stuff. We swam back to the main beach and walked onto the shore heading for our spot. More people had started to arrive at the beach, it was more crowded than it had been a few hours before.

There was a couple walking up to us, a boy with dirty blond hair cut short and a brunette girl with her hair pulled into a ponytail. They smiled and the girl walked up to us with her boyfriend behind her carrying some sort of ball.

"Uh, hi," she said stopping us. "Sorry to disturb you two, but my boyfriend and I wanted to know if you wanted to join in on a good-natured volleyball game."

I looked and Kevin and he shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Kevin said to the brown haired girl. She smiled and jumped up and down a little.

"Great! Follow me!" She said heading for a volleyball net that they had most likely brought with them. I shook my head and followed after the girl. "She seems energetic," I thought. From behind me I could hear Kevin talking to the blond boy.

"Names Kevin."

"Alex," the boy said smiling. "It's nice to meet you Kevin," he said.

"Same," said Kevin.

"So what's your girlfriends name?" Alex asked Kevin from behind me. I smiled and turned over my shoulder to answer.

"I'm Gwen," I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Very nice to meet you, Gwen," he paused and looked over to his girlfriend who was waving us over. "That's Kristi," he said nodding toward her.

"Well nice to meet both of you," I said coming to walk next to Kevin. I nudged him lightly and grabbed his hand swinging it back and forth.

"Nice to meet you two too." Alex said.

"Well, lets play some volleyball," Kevin said when we got to their beach camp and the volleyball net. Kristi walked up with a gigantic smile and took the ball from Alex and handed it to me.

"You guys can serve first, we're going to 25, and only three touches per side," she said taking Alex's hand and pulling him over to their side. Kristi held up her pointer finger signaling to hold up a second. She ran over to what looked like a portable I-pod dock and pressed play. The first song that came up was _Dynamite _by Taio Cruz.

"Kay, ready!" Alex called from across the net. Kevin shrugged waved me toward the back of the make believe court. Alex and Kristi must have set up the lines earlier before going to look for some challengers because there were lines gorged into the sand.

I let the white volleyball spin in my hands for a few seconds before I held the ball out on my hand and threw it toward the sky. The ball descended back toward me and when it was a few feet above my head I made contact. The ball soared across our side of the court and over the net to Alex and Kristi's side. I ran up next to Kevin and waited for Alex and Kristi to send it over. Alex passed it up, Kristi set it and Alex ran up to spike it. I saw what he was doing and slid over toward the line of my side, and sure enough the ball came right at me.

I put my arms together strait and made a good platform for the ball to bounce off of. I passed it to Kevin and he passed it up. Kristi and Alex backed up expecting a hit. I smiled to myself and instead of hitting it I tipped it. I could see Kristi and Alex's eyes widen as the ran forward to try and get the ball up, but it was to no avail, the ball hit the sand sending a spray of sand out.

"Yes!" I said walking up to Kevin and giving him a high-five.

"Nice fake," Kevin said with a smile.

"I know," I said as Alex threw the ball over the net. I grabbed it and walked to the back of the court to serve again. I took a deep breath and spun the ball.

"One, zero!" I called before throwing the ball up and hitting it. The ball went over the net and dropped suddenly. Alex and Kristi lurched forward and Alex managed to make a one armed save by hitting it up. Kristi set the ball over to give Alex time to get up.

"Mine!" called Kevin getting under the ball and passing it to me. I set it to Kevin and he pounded the ball into the sand in the far right of the court. Alex and Kristi ran over to see if the ball was in, sadly for them, it was. Kristi rolled the ball under the net to Kevin. He scooped it up and handed it to me.

"Two, zero!" I said hitting the ball. This time the ball hit the net. I gave an annoyed huff and rolled the ball to their side. I walked up and stood next to Kevin.

"Nice try," he murmured to me. I tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and stretched a little.

"Thanks," I said before Alex sent the ball soaring over the net and calling out the score of, 'one, two.' The ball went over our heads and I broke for the ball, it was going to land in and I had to get a hand on it, I took a flying leap and put my hand down, the ball bounced off and up. Thankfully Kevin was close and he could send the ball over the net. I jumped up and ran up to the net, when Alex tried to spike it I was ready, I jumped up and blocked the ball.

The ball went down and Kristi got under it. She set it up over the net, Kevin ran up and tipped the ball over the net. The ball hit the sand. By this time the song had changed to _My First Kiss _by 3OH!3. We continued or rallying back and forth, point by point.

Finally, the score was in our favor, 24 to 22. Kevin was serving and I was waiting, ready for the ball to be hit my way. The sun was high in the sky and it shone down bright. The music was loud and we were all tired, but Alex, Kristi, Kevin, and I were having a great time.

"Twenty-four, twenty," called Kevin as he threw up the ball and hit it with as much power as he could muster. The ball screamed through the air right toward Alex, Alex's eyes widened and he backed up to get the ball. The ball made contact with his arms and it shanked off somewhere. Kristi ran to try and keep the ball in play, but the ball was already heading for the ground. It made contact with the ground and that was it, Kevin and I had won.

"Yes!" Kevin said in triumph. I smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Nice serve," I said to Kevin giving him a high-five. We both walked under the net to talk with Alex and Kristi.

"Good game guys, I don't think anyone has ever beaten us before," said Kristi. She turned to me and smiled. "Have you ever played before?" She asked quizzically. I smiled slightly and nodded.

"I played for my Junior High and Highschool team," I said. I cocked my head to the side and looked toward her. "What about you?" I asked curiously. She smiled.

"Same here, I might have played you at some time," she said enthusiastically. I shrugged.

"Maybe. Anyway, thanks for the game it was great," Alex and Kristi smiled.

"No problem," said Alex. Kevin and I waved and we walked back to our area. I sat down on the beach chair and relaxed a little soaking up some more sun. I rolled onto my stomach and closed my eyes for a few seconds. I heard Kevin leave the chair from next to me.

"I'll be right back," Kevin whispered in my ear.

"Kay," I said as I laid in the sun waiting. About ten minutes later I heard Kevin sit back down on his chair. I rolled over again to see where he had gone. Kevin had two ice-cream cones, one in each hand. I smiled when he motioned for me to take one.

"Thanks," I said taking a lick of the chocolate paradise. Kevin snickered and took a lick of his, he polished his off in less than two minutes. The day was coming to a close after we swam more, had a wonderful and cute picnic, and just hung out.

It was about six in the afternoon and the sun was going down. Beach goers were leaving but Kevin and I weren't ready to go yet.

"Race you to the beach!" I called over my shoulder as Kevin ran after me. I laughed running into the shallows toward the beach. I felt arms wrap around my waist and spin me around. I let out a cascade of laughs as Kevin and I sent streams of sand around us. Kevin put me down and moved a piece of stray hair from my face.

"This has been so wonderful, Kevin."

"I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself," he whispered kissing my cheek. I blushed a little and grabbed his hand. I stood up on my tiptoes and touched Kevin's lips with mine.

"I love you," I whispered. Kevin pulled my down onto our beach blanket and smiled at me, a true smile, not smirk, but a smile.

"I love you too," he whispered into my ear kissing my neck in the process. I leaned back into his embrace and cuddled closer as he kissed me. The sun sent out a orange tint to everything, making it look like there were flares of fire around everything. The sun reflected on the clear blue water as it inched closer and closer to it's disappearance.

"You know something?" I asked quietly as Kevin kissed my fiery hair that matched the setting sun.

"Hmm?" He asked watching the sun along with me.

"We've been through so much recently, and I'm so thankful that everything turned out for the better. We could have been separated forever, we had an angel watching over us," I breathed.

"I don't know, it could have been that, or just our shear will not to give in," He responded. I shrugged.

"Either way, I'm thankful."

"Me too," whispered Kevin.

We sat and watched the sun disappear from view into the early morning. We fell asleep together on the beach listening to the calming sound of the waves crashing onto the shore and erasing and cleaning the impurities in it's path. The waves erased our sadness of months past, our pain, and guilt. Nothing was wrong, we were content, together forever. Both of us thinking as we slipped into sleep that the last few months had been a time for decision.

**...**

**Ha! Done! Oh my goodness golly gracious! It took me forever to finish this story off. With school, two sports at once, and huge writers block it took forever. :) Thanks to everyone for being patient and reviewing the chapters, it helped me get out of my writers block. I appreciate it so much. So please, please, please let me know if I did well on the last chapter and please leave a review! Thanks again! :) Also, on another note, there's a poll on my profile on what my next story should be, I would be extremely happy if anyone would take the time to answer. So if you do, thanks a billion. :) –Lioness002**

**Press That Button! Press It! Please! :)**

**\/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/**


End file.
